Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Marco and The Fable Seekers
by LeviLemon
Summary: Marco moves to Mewni to be with Star however isn't given the reception he expected. Read as becomes a Squire of the Wash, heads out into Mewni and meets the Fable Seekers. An Adventurers party who dream of becoming the works of myths and legends. Can Marco leave his mark and prove his decision was the right one? A Complete Story uploaded all at once!
1. Chapter 1 - START!

**Fable Seekers#1**

 **Start!**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome old and new readers :) I've taken a small break from my active stories 'Keeping Your Promise' and Mr Black Cat's 'Legacy Of Loneliness' to try something new. This is a story I wrote from start to finish and posted all at once! It could have a sequel depending on the response and If/When I finish KYP. Have a read and let me know what you think. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you ASAP!**

* * *

"Man, Star. I'm sorry. I feel like I just crash landed into your life-" Star cut him off not wanting to hear his excuses. She was aware he probably wouldn't even realise what he had done that had annoyed her so much that she was leading him down to the sub-basement of the castle.

She answered his questions with short replies never really taking in what he was saying. Something about Jackie leaving him and now he wanted to know about her and Tom. It almost annoyed her that Tom had been so excited to see the teenage boy. He hadn't even bothered to stay in touch with Tom either but the demon was ready to drop their Burrito date in a heartbeat for Marco. She reached the bottom of the stairs, already planning on not walking back up them.

After a brief introduction and a few more reasons to be angry she slammed the door leaving him to his 'quest'. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled up her true BFF.

"Hey Pony! You are never going to believe what just happened!".

Marco heard his friend walk further and further away realising quickly that she was not going to come back anytime soon. He turned the Spanish sounding Knight in front of him and decided if Star had chosen this for him then it must be because she believed he could do the job well.

"Ermm.." Marco fidgeted as he suddenly became aware he hadn't quite heard the knight's name the first time it was said.

"The name is Sir Lavabo, I am the Knight of the Wash. The man responsible for washing the clothes of everyone in the Butterfly Castle. Now, I know of your origin young Marco, I just did not want to antagonise the Princess anymore than I believe necessary. Keep it brief as one could say. I am sure you find no pleasure in being down here with me and are also unaware of the duties one might find here? May I presume that everything I have said to be true?" Lavabo asked with a smile. Marco noticed that the Knight seemed more relaxed and a lot less uptight now that Star had left.

"Yes Sir. I was told by King River that I could be a Knight of Mewni only to find out it was a lie.. So now I'm trying to work my way there through the proper way." Marco answered.

"Sir seems too formal, if you are going to be spending any amount of time here. Just call me Lavabo or if you would like some people even call me 'wet blanket'. I am sure it is in reference to my cleaning duties but I'm still unsure of the correct meaning, Alas I'm sure it will come to me someday. Anyway about your situation, I emphasise with your situation, however I would like to tell you some hard truths and ask a few questions. If you wouldn't mind, of course?" Lavabo waited for the boy to agree before leading him to the kitchen area of the Wash. Lavabo couldn't help but notice the boy stifle a laugh during his talk and added a mental note to ask about it.

Marco followed him into the kitchen and was amazed by how clean and organised it was. After living with Star and spending more time with River, Marco had begun to believe that mess was the real order of Mewni. Lavabo directed him to take a seat and then got them both a cup of tea. Sitting opposite Marco now, he took a small sip and seemed to revel in the taste. Marco followed suit only to burn his tongue. He put down his tea and decided he'd wait a little bit before trying again.

"So Mr Diaz. Firstly lets affirm our respect to one another. Scissors forward." Lavabo reached into his pocket and placed his Dimensional Scissors on the table. They were almost pure white except for an eloquent L that seemed to be hand written on the left hilt. His name was written neatly down the blades making Marco almost bemused by how different his own scissors were.

Marco copied his new Knight and placed his own scissors on the table.

"A small act you may think young Marco, however, we have affirmed that both of us have completed the Trial of Heckapoo. I was informed your challenge was issued in a fashion similar to mine." Lavabo chuckled at his words while Marco looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Marco managed to ask.

"Well I believe you received your trial after being found to be abusing stolen scissors. Your trial was done half jest and as a punishment for arrogance. Yet, beneath the bravado and the ego rose a champion and a warrior. Much like myself, I received my trials the day before my ascension to Knighthood. You see I was planning on abandoning the Wash and joining the normal rabble upon the higher ground." Marco looked at him surprised as Lavabo stroked his beard.

"I thought... I thought you were like super serious about your job? I mean.. Why would you still be here if you planned to abandon it?"

"To be a Knight of the Wash is to give yourself to the wash. Never leaving and never abandoning your duty. For while the Kingdom still runs the Wash must run too. I never wanted the responsibility or duty that came with it. Nor the under appreciation." Lavabo muttered the last part under his breath but it was loud enough for Marco to hear.

"I don't get it. You're completely different from how you acted in front of Star? And why are you here if you hated it so much." Marco felt a bit annoyed by how the elder was dismissing a responsibility that Marco was about to uptake.

"Marco, she is the future ruler of this Kingdom. She needs to have full confidence that I will perform my duty without a hitch. The Princess will one day have to think of war, famine and much more painful problems. I, as a proud warrior of the Butterfly Kingdom, will not add to the worries of such a girl that the guy downstairs didn't exactly want the job originally." Lavabo reasoned to Marco. He had to admit the Knight made a lot of sense. He had often heard adults grumbling about how much they hated their jobs and wondered why they didn't just quit. Suddenly he felt rather childish for having such thoughts.

"As for why I became the Knight of the Wash... Well like I said I started my quest for the scissors the day before my knighthood and during those 16 years I changed as a person."

"Hey.. I took 16 years too!"

"Then you should be proud of yourself young Marco, I, As a fully qualified Squire of this kingdom was able to complete the trials in such a time that you mirrored. Whatever anyone says it is a good time, not the best mind, but a good time nonetheless. Some have been known to die of old age or just stop trying to get the scissors after many years. Anyway I feel I should explain my story now." Marco felt guilty for interrupting but Lavabo merely smiled and waved his hand to Marco's tea. He was hesitant to drink given the pain he received last time but he took the leap regardless and found out that it was indeed delightful. Marco felt his fatigue fading away, he hadn't quite expected climbing into a castle to one of its tallest towers to take it out of him so much.

"As I was saying, the day before my Knighthood I happened to be cleaning some of the clothes that the guests had requested to be washed. Now guests from royal events were always usually magically gifted and that meant a harder challenge." Lavabo noticed Marco's confused expressions and explained further.

"When one has a strong magical presence they can sometimes release that magic into nearby possessions. For you who has spent a lot of time with the Princess I'm sure you can imagine the horrors that her magic unchecked and allowed to be set free would be like." Marco pictured all the bad and strange things that Star's and Ludo's wands had produced and shuddered at the thought.

"Exactly, it is enough to give one goose bumps. Anyhow a particular article of clothing came down rather fast as if it was weighted more than it was suppose to be. Inside I happened to find a pair of scissors belonging to a certain special Lady. I knew what they were and I knew the implications of using them however I also knew of Dimensions where time moved slower. I thought that I could have some fun for once. Away from the Wash and the shadow that it cast over me.

So I did what any young man who had just birthed a bad idea would do... I did just that. Jumping through I had a marvellous time avoiding my duties and spent a whole 6 weeks just enjoying myself, training both mind and body. Unfortunately I had forgotten, due to my inexperience with such an item, to close the portal I arrived in. The Lady easily tracked me down and recovered her scissors. Demanding an explanation as to why I would use an item that did not belong to me and that I had not earned.

Thinking now, back then I was more of an idiot than I care to even believe. I told her that she didn't know what it was like to be given a duty she didn't want. To have expectations thrown upon you and receive no gratitude for your actions. I told her that being born above others just meant she would never understand what it was like for us small folk." Lavabo paused to laugh at his own memories.

"Now, I dare not even describe the anger she felt and showed that day. She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me into her dimension. She said that if I wanted to talk about duty and hardship then maybe I should experience some. To meet the expectations of those around me and to earn that gratitude. She told me that if I wanted to prove myself right then I better get a move on and earn the very thing I thought I was above." Lavabo's head fell a little in shame as he remembered his past. He looked up to see Marco listening almost spellbound. He was enjoying the story and gave the Knight his full attention. Lavabo let his head rise and smiled. He had missed company.

"At first I was angry, I hunted down the clones with vigour. Never stopping to look at the world around me and what was happening beside me. I thought I was above the people whose life fleeted by the minute in normal time. It wasn't until I had a near death moment by the Exploding Plains of Flendar did I finally wake up to my actions." Marco smiled recognising the name of a place he, himself, had travelled to in his time in Heckapoo's dimension.

"In my rage and anger, the obsession to succeed and prove myself, I let myself fall in a little trap of the Demi-Goddess' design. I blew out her flame but as I did I found myself over an exploding pit. I was blasted far across the plains where the landing broke several bones across my body. I managed to crawl to the edge of the plains where the exploding agent was weaker. I couldn't move my legs and had a barely functioning arm. I let myself wonder how I even ended up there. If I had stayed in the Wash I'd already be a Knight and have left it, yet here I was trying to prove I deserved to be above it and failing. I was found two days later by a small boy, his father returned with him and dragged me to safety.

They nursed me back to health, no questions asked. I noticed their health was not great as their understanding of hygiene and cleanliness was abysmal. I decided to assist the mother of the family. Showing her how simple fat that was discarded from the animals they hunted could be used to keep the clothes they wore white and clean. How high temperatures and the right combination of herbs could lead to clothes being safer and smell nicer. I used all the knowledge I had gained in the wash to help the family recover from their simple illnesses. I realised something... People here didn't have a Knight of the Wash. An example to show everyone what it meant to smell fresh and wear the best everyday. A shallow epiphany i must admit but it was enough. I ran back to the towns I had rushed through and taught them all I knew. I helped them clean the slime from their shields, the rust from their swords. I removed the curses that plagued them for years in seconds and the monsters that rose from the clothes exposed to the magic of the very dimension they lived in were slaughtered with gusto.

I spent 6 whole years doing so before I was discovered by a rather curious clone. She was amused that I had gone off track for such a hypocritical reason. I sought to abandon the Wash for honour and on my quest for honour I abandoned it for the Wash. I taught her everything I knew that would help her dresses feel and smell the best it could. Turns out she had brought her whole wardrobe to the castle and always did in hopes that she would get the effect of the Wash. After blowing out the flame and taking note of her number in my cause I resumed the Trial, now aware of where I needed to be." Lavabo smiled as Marco's grin stretched wide.

"I sought escape from duty with arrogance. Now I fought to return to the duty with pride. I tracked each and every clone down before arriving at the forge. When I entered I was pulled into a hug. I was surprised to say the least. She was happy to see me. Apparently she rather enjoyed toying with me for the first 3 years. She worried when I disappeared, concerned that if she, a High Commission Member, had been the cause of the death of a Knight to be that she would be in trouble. Then upon hearing of my name and reputation she found me. I had abandoned glory for duty and was happy doing so. She told me then that I had always confused the main point. My duty was glory itself, the joy it brought me and others could never be a negative thing. I agreed with her and was presented with my scissors. I returned to the castle and surprised everyone when I declared that I refused any position except the Wash. My Knight was more surprised than most, she knew of my hate for the position but I was a man born new. I found my calling and I stuck to it." Marco clapped with glee having enjoyed the story. He found himself connecting with the Knight. No one else he was friends with had even done the trial, just inherited their scissors or stole them. It made him happy to finally sit opposite someone who didn't see his pride as a joke. Marco then found a question coming to him.

"I loved your story, I really did... But why are you telling me all this?" Marco was confused. He had liked the story but it dawned on him he hadn't told Marco why he should join the Wash.

"Perspective Marco. First we affirm our respect for one another. I told you the short story of my scissors as I'm sure time will allow us to both recount our full tales. Now we understand one another. We are men, warriors and those destined to rise above the expectations of others. Whether that means to surprise those who thought we'd run from duty or show those that dumped us down to be forgotten that we will forge a legend that will be told for millennia." Marco froze hearing the last sentence.

"You think I could be a real Knight... Don't you?"

"One doesn't acquire these scissors without the means to do so. I am a Knight who could get them in 16 years. You are a man who in 16 years completed the quest. Why would I assume you could not be a Knight?" Lavabo raised his eyebrows at his clear logic of 'If i could do it, why can't you.'

"So you think I really could become a Knight of the Wash?" Still not trusting the elders words.

"I do... But I don't think you should." Lavabo admitted confusing Marco to no degree.

"Allow me to explain. To me, the Wash is a blessing but to you, it could be a curse. I told you I know of your origin. I know who you are to the Princess and the situation based around it. I'm not basing this on the song day fiasco but what one hears when he collects washing. Gossip, when used correctly, can be an interesting way to get a full story. You are a hero, to Mewni and more. Yet you have been treated for the fool. Returned to earth believing to have the respect of this Kingdom. You returned for adventure and for the Princess' heart." Marco went to refute but stopped himself. Lying to a honest man would only lower his own worth.

"The Princess' heart is taken so what remains of your goal?"

"Adventure?" Marco questioned.

"Exactly! Now how would one experience true adventure inside the Wash? Sure there are beasts and battles that can last for days. There is a lot to experience but it's nothing for one who has already bested Heckapoo and seeks more. I do not want to bury you down here with the dirty clothes Marco..." Marco hung his head low. He thought he had found a guide and someone who he could respect, trust and believe in to turn him into a Knight. He found a strange pride and joy in the Knights faith in him. He was worth more than this place. It seemed strange for the man who found he belonged here to be sure he didn't.

"So, What do I do now?" Marco asked crestfallen.

"I believe I have a plan.. However, with those feelings inside you, those of doubt and anger, that I know you are suppressing you will never be able to come to the right conclusion with a clear heart. For now... How about I show you what a quest is like in the Wash. We will act together, follow my lead now." Lavabo smiled taking his cup to the sink only to find Marco had done the same. He had so much promise.

/

One Month had passed in the Wash. Marco dodged the lint's attacked with ease as he made sure the blindfold was properly secure. He didn't want it falling off and ruining his training. He felt the lint move around him, the flow of its magic shifted as it prepared to strike him. He jumped at the last moment, running up it's arm and then kicking it in it's smaller face. It screamed in anguish as it waved it's arms wildly. He slid down the arm before it swung again. It flung him across the Lint catcher straight to the fan which he gripped tightly feeling it shift from both his weight and force. The first time he had tried to defeat the beast without Sir Lavabo's aid or instruction he found his weight to be insufficient to move it. Now he some extra muscle to add to the weight but still needed more. He used what he knew, Physics. Gravity was a good ally to Marco in his Lint Quest as he heard the defeated beast be blown away. He walked from the catcher and removed his blindfold to see Lavabo smiling in front of him.

"Perfect my boy!" Lavabo hugged him tightly, Marco had grown numb to the pain that came with a hug from the chiselled man. Over their time together they had grown closer than Marco could ever have imagined. Lavabo was there to help him through any struggles he had and he knew the elder was sticking his neck out for him.

"So you think I'm ready?" Marco asked nervously.

"For that, Young Diaz, only you will have the answer but I can say that I doubt you'll find yourself in trouble out in the vast reaches of Mewni." Marco smiled at the comment before taking a formal stance.

"Marco Diaz, Squire of the Wash, recognises his mentor."

"Sir Lavabo, Knight of the Wash, recognises his protégé." Both men saluted to one another before laughing at their actions.

"It's time Marco.." Lavabo stated all of a sudden. Marco nodded in response before straightening up his clothes. Marco hadn't abandoned his red hoodie but his other clothes hadn't lasted too long. He decided to dress more like someone with a status and now wore a white shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots and a slim black tie. Over it he wore his red hoodie. Originally Lavabo had raised an eyebrow at Marco's sudden wish to dress more respectfully but had no complaints.

"Let's go kick butt.." Marco whispered under his breath.

"Well.. Metaphorical butts to say the least." Lavabo chimed in as they both walked through a portal and appeared before Queen Moon. They took a knee before her out of respect.

"Rise." Both men stood to face the Queen. Marco was surprised when he found she was beaming a smile at him.

"Greetings Lavabo, Have you been well?" She turned to the Knight first.

"Extremely, my Lady. These last few weeks have been a blessing to me."

"Wonderful, and Marco, how are you?"

"I am.. Thankful my Queen." Moon was intrigued by his choice in words.

"Thankful? Would you please explain Marco?"

"Yes my Queen. Ever since the first day Star introduced me to the Wash I have been working hard and training my body, mind and soul. Under the knowing gaze of Sir Lavabo I feel like I've grown more than I could ever have dreamed." Marco's face went a little red as he admitted this and didn't notice the warm smile his mentor graced him with.

"It sounds like you have found a true calling in the Wash Marco.. Or I would have liked to believe yet here we are." She smiled at the two. She told all the guards to leave then alone and then walked to greet the gentlemen properly.

"Oh Lavabo it has truly been too long. I tell you time and time again to at least come out of the Wash during parties and gatherings."

"My La- Moon I couldn't dare. I an oath bound to always guard the Wash. It is my duty." He changed how he went was going to address her when a sharp gaze had fallen onto him.

"You don't seem to be guarding it right now?" Moon asked playfully.

"Of course, for this is a duty of my own desire. I am here for my Squire and his future." Lavabo smiled down at Marco. Moon smiled at the man's joy before turning to Marco.

"I don't know how you did it but it's nice to see him smiling properly again. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well.. I wish to leave the Kingdom and go on an adventure!" Marco stated with enthusiasm. Moon looked from Marco to Lavabo with confusion.

"What? No." She immediately replied.

"My Lady Moon, before you decide please hear us both out." Lavabo interjected before Marco could question why.

"I'm sure you are confused as to why this what we are here for. Especially when we both have admitted to enjoying both our duty and the others company, however this is my personal wish.

Marco is a bright and promising young man, one rarely seen in his generation. He has earned the favour of both his peers and mine. He is capable of so much. He didn't just pass the first day like no other squire candidate could but excelled in everything I taught him. I, myself, found my calling in the Wash however I fear the boy's talents would only be wasted down there. I seek to allow him to grow, to experience life as a true man should. He beat Heckapoo's challenge and still seeks more. I believe as the guides to his life we ought to allow him this freedom." Lavabo ushered for Marco to continue.

"Plus if you are worried about my parents and me. I'll use my scissors to open a portal each night. It'll show you both my location and Ill send a letter regarding my well-being giving you constant updates." Marco finished. Moon thought over their words.

"You really completed Heckapoo's challenge?" Moon asked Marco. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scissors to show her. Without a doubt it was a Heckapoo pair. Moon suddenly felt a little guilty for always underestimating the boy.

"And you really think this is what's best for him?" Lavabo gave a short nod with no hesitation.

"I will agree to this but I have some questions and some conditions." Lavabo and Marco turned to each other and smiled.

"Yes your majesty" Marco bowed quickly.

"Firstly, Does Star know about this?" Moon asked curious. She hadn't seen the pair together or heard Star mention him after the first day he had arrived. Marco sighed deeply before addressing Moon.

"No my Queen. I feel like I rather hurt her when I returned unannounced. We have had no contact this last month and I think even if I did leave, she wouldn't notice." Marco admitted.

"Come now Marco, I'm sure Star would notice you missing. I'm sure your friendship has not fallen to the degree?"

"Maybe you are right my Queen." Marco replied. Moon could tell he didn't believe her and felt a little annoyed that the boy doubted her daughter that much but chose to carry on.

"Moving on, What are your plans? Do you no longer wish to be a knight?"

"I'll travel, help where I can. I'll learn new skills and techniques and maybe join a guild. There's so much about this world I don't know and I'm honestly not sure I could ever learn them in the comfort of the castle. No offence intended. I do however still wish to be a Knight. I just need some time to discover myself." Moon listened attentively but didn't reply straight away.

A few minutes passed in silence as the two men stood watching the Queen. She thought carefully about their request. A bead of sweat fell down Marco's head as he felt the pressure before him. If the Queen refused his request he would happily continue his service for the Wash. He had discussed it with Lavabo who stated that he'd be happy to have him but he knew the Knight wanted him to find his own path. They stood waiting a minute more when Moon turned to them.

"Okay deal. I will allow you to go on your adventure. I expect the messages to be detailed and truthful, I will of course be able to check if you are lying to me. If you ever need any help of any kind you will ask me. I expect you to turn to me when you need to Marco. I will give you two years to decide if you truly want to be a Knight of Mewni. However I expect you to return near the end of your first year to see how much you have grown in that time. I'll also be in touch with your parents, I won't tell them the full details but I'll update them where appropriate. Now if you agree with this as well then you can set off tonight." Moon smiled as Marco's mouth dropped open in surprise. Lavabo nudged his side gently and Marco was quick to bow to her.

"Many thanks Queen Moon, I graciously accept."

"Good, now why don't you start getting ready?" Marco bowed once more before cutting a portal back to his room to prepare. Moon turned to Lavabo who smiled brightly at her.

"You know this is going to cause problems down the line?"

"Worth it My lady, it is my duty as his mentor to make sure he gets the right training and experience."

"But you won't be with him?"

"I will be no more than a small tear in reality away. The boy respects the Wash, unlike many of our own kingdom, he knows of my responsibilities and when the time comes I know he will choose what is right for him."

"I hope you are right, you best be off. Tell him that he should leave during the night. It will be a good start for him to reach the next town by first light." Lavabo bowed to his Queen and rushed to join Marco.

/

 **Much Later That Day.**

Marco stood with a satchel bag over his shoulder. His clothes were as he had worn earlier that day with the addition of a red hand knitted scarf his mentor had gifted him with. He turned to face his leaving party of three. The first guest stepped forward.

"Damn, I can't believe your actually doing this!" Higgs chuckled as she slapped his back.

"Yeah, thanks again for coming to see me off." Marco smiled at his friend.

"No problem. The others would have come but they actually covered my work so I would be able to make it."

"Well pass on my thanks to them too, I'll be back one day. Ya' know." Marco nudged her arm gently making her sway. She knocked her hand against his chest in response.

"Stay good Diaz. When you first turned up I was seriously pissed. I mean, I never wanted to be the squire of the Wash but when I found out you got your job because of your relationship with the Princess I thought 'This dude ain't lasting even a week' but you had to go and prove me wrong. You trained hard, worked harder and you didn't look down on us. I know we had a few... 'teething problems'.."

"Are you talking about the time you locked me in the cupboard or the other stuff?" Marco raised his eyebrow as he quizzed her.

"All of that junk. I was just angry that you got given what I worked for.. But when I learnt how hard it is in the Wash and that you planned to go on this journey to earn your place I guess you kind of grew on me." Marco could have sworn he saw her blush but couldn't be sure under the darkness of the night.

"Anyway I'm just saying you're a good friend and a better rival so you better not die out there!" Higgs punched his arm with an unnecessarily amount of force before running back to the castle. The pain in his arm a firm reminder of how strong his rival was and how much stronger they would become. He looked forward to comparing their skills when they would meet again.

"Quite a spirited young lady! I must say it was refreshing to see that side of her, it is good to know we have such reliable squires both inside the kingdom and those heading out." Marco looked up at the tall woman and noticed she held sorrow in her eyes.

"Is something wrong my lady?" He asked concerned. She was shocked that he saw through her emotions.

"I guess I've grown rather fond of you Marco. I may not have always seemed like it or spent a great deal of time with you but I have a soft spot for you. You protected my daughter, fought for my kingdom and punched a hole in that vile beast's heart, which I must say is a sight I rather enjoyed once we knew Star was safe." Moon chuckled. Marco remembered the moment with different feelings.

"Thank you your majesty. I'll take care of myself I promise."

"I know you will, however, I still worry. So take these with you." Moon passed two items to Marco. He looked at the first one and saw that it was a small dagger. He took it from it's sheath and noticed it glowed brightly in the moonlight. The other item was a fair bit heavier and contained gold.

"The dagger was blessed by a previous Queen of Mewni. She specialised in light magic and healing spells. It won't do much but I'd rather know you had something to protect yourself with since you refused the sword and armor I offered you. The bag contains 650 gold coins. It is enough to buy a rather decent sized estate and I hope it fairs you well over the duration of your journey." Marco looked down at the gifts in his hands and felt tears begin to swell in his eyes. He moved forward and hugged the monarch. She was surprised at first but let her arms envelop him.

After a minute or so, Marco took a step back and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you Queen Moon, I promise to put your gifts to great use." He bowed one last time to her and she nodded gently to him before disappearing into a portal back to the castle leaving Marco with Lavabo. Lavabo moved forward and helped him put the coin purse away and equip his dagger to his side.

"A rather precious gift this dagger is, an heirloom I would even say. The Queen, like myself, expects great things from you Marco Diaz. I await your return." Lavabo bowed to Marco who returned the gesture. No more words were needed, they had all been said. The two men looked each other in the eyes and smiled before turning to walk their separate directions. Marco waited until he was a few miles out before turning back to the castle. It's lights shone out into the darkness and he felt overwhelmed by how it had been for the last month. To chose to return to Mewni only to be shoved where he wouldn't be seen. Only to find where he was hidden was the best place he could have asked for and now he was setting out for his own adventure. He let himself look one last time at Star's tower and felt a little regret about not saying anything but didn't want to let it hold him back. He turned towards the direction Moon had told him to go.

"Let the adventure begin." He said one last time before disappearing into the dark path ahead.

/

Star lay in her bed clueless as to her former best friends actions. Her mother had tried to mention Marco earlier that day but she had just cut her off and rushed out to meet Tom. Star sat up and smiled as Pony Head, Kelly and Tom all stepped out of portals.

"Hey Peeps! About time I've been waiting for you!" Star jumped up and rushed to greet her friends. Pony and her did some sort of friendship pose before she ran to hug Kelly. Finally she rushed up to Tom only to feel a little shy as she kissed him on the cheek turning the demon red.

After the greet they all headed upstairs to Star's second floor. Here she had some sofas and a TV she had taken from earth. They all settled down and got some popcorn ready for movie night.

Tom looked around eagerly but then started to sulk. Star noticed his actions and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Tom what's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Oh nothing Starship.. It's not important." Tom replied quickly. He mentally swore to himself that he'd been spotted.

"Oh come on, you can tell meeeee?" Star got close to him giving him puppy dog eyes. He felt his resistance fade with each eyelash flutter.

"I was just wondering if Marco was going to join us. It's been a month Star and I still haven't seen him." Star's smile faded as she jumped on the sofa beside him.

"I thought Marco went back to Earth? Can't we just invite him over though?" Kelly asked confused when Pony Head tried to signal for her to stop.

"No Kelly, Marco is actually a Squire here in the castle and has been for a month." Tom explained. Kelly's face was visibly full of shock which soon turned to confusion.

"Wait but.. We've hung out loads in the castle over the last month. Why have we not seen him? Plus if he's in the castle why isn't he here?" Kelly quizzed again much to Pony Head's annoyance.

"Because he's a Squire for the Wash." Tom answered quickly, only now noticing how annoyed Star had become.

"Ouch... Whose bright idea was that?" Kelly chuckled but soon stopped when Pony Head and Tom shook their heads at her.

"Mine! It was MY idea. He comes back here with no messages and no contact for ages and then just DEMANDS a job! HOW DARE HE! He just rocks up with no heads up and acts like nothings changed! HE DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGISE FOR IT! No! He's down in the Wash and he's going to stay there until he apologises for it." Star stated bitterly. Tom regretted bringing it up but was really missing his best guy friend. Pony Head, however, was much better with damage control.

"That's right! Earth turd got exactly what he wanted, a job. He should be on his knees thanking you... But the movies not going to watch itself so how about I just go ahead and press play." Before anyone could stop her Pony sapped the TV awake ending any further attempts at continuing the conversation. Kelly was bothered by how hypocritical Star was being and decided when she got the chance she'd try to visit Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fable Seekers#2**

 **New Beginnings**

Marco felt his eyes creep open as the light of the morning sun kept trying to break through. He sat up and yawned while stretching his arms. He looked around at the forest around him and smiled. It had taken at least 2 weeks of camping out like this before he could truly say he enjoyed it. He rolled out of his sleeping bag and began to perform push ups. It was time for his morning workout routine.

Three weeks had passed since he had left the Kingdom, since then he had heard that the Princess' of St Olga's Reform School had gifted 'Princess Turdina' with an honorary degree. Moon had informed him in her return letter that Star and Pony Head had attended to collect it on his behalf. Apparently Miss Heinous burst in revealing him to be the boy that he is with the apology video but the Princesses didn't care as it was in the teachings of Turdina that they found solace. It had amused Marco to no end that a legend of him existed somewhere.

Marco finished his morning work out and then consulted the guide in front of him. It was given to him by Higgs and contained everything a Knight could and should know. He decided to study hard in his free time knowing that knowledge was as powerful of a weapon as muscles were. He jumped up and grabbed some fruit from the tree above before biting into it. He walked over to where he had left his satchel by the camp fire and began to read.

"Although it is not a necessity, some Knights have taken the time to learn the skills of mages. Some magic can be used by anyone who has a high enough tolerance to magic. If you wish to know if you are capable of such a feat simply utter the words below to cast a 'fire ball' spell.

 _'Crimson blaze from deep below, I summon you to slay my foe,_  
 _Roast their hide and burn their soul, As fires roar and burn them whole._  
 _FIREBALL."_ Marco finished off his fruit, still unsure of what it really was, and decided to give it a go. He readied his stance and faced away from the more flammable parts of the forest. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled. He could already feel the heat. It was a little too hot mind as he looked down and noticed his trouser leg on fire. Marco rushed to the nearby pond and jumped in, breathing a sigh of relief as the steam rose from the water.

"...Wow... That was just... Wow." Marco looked up from the pond to see Heckapoo laughing at him from above. Marco moaned before standing up and walking past her.

"Oh don't be like that, I'll even dry you off." Heckapoo whispered some words quickly and a strong breeze surrounded Marco taking all the water with it.

"Thanks.. Now I'm leaving." Marco declared as he started packing up his stuff. Heckapoo groaned but followed after him.

"Come on Marco, don't be like that! I just wanted to ask if you had thought anymore about my offer?" She beamed a smile at him, hopeful of his reply.

"And once again it's NO! Seriously it's the 14th day in a row you've asked. You're really not hearing me when I say that I want an independent adventure away from everyone I know where I can grow by myself." Marco had grown tired of her requests. A week into his travels he passed his letter through to Moon only for Heckapoo to pop out. She had learnt of his adventure after pestering Moon enough that she revealed the details. Now she came daily to question the boy following the trail of portals he used.

"Marco! I'm asking you to come on a REAL adventure! Come with me back to my dimension! You'd have more than just two years and we could do it together. You could help me with work and I could teach you loads of stuff! And when you get too old there we'll come back here and adventure some more!" Heckapoo grinned again, still not relenting on her request. Marco frowned as it became clear that she still didn't understand him.

"Heckapoo, for the last time, No. This is more than just some adventure. My whole time in Mewni and other dimensions I have been surrounded by either powerful people, royalty or the secret government that rules over magic. I want an adventure for me.. I just need this time to discover who I really am and what I'm truly capable of and if you can't respect that then maybe I will have to rethink our friendship." Marco knew he was being cruel but he needed the girl to take the hint.

"Cool... Sure that's fine... You ever change your mind, just hit me up." Marco could hear how hurt she was in her voice. He turned to apologise when he realised she had already left. He felt guilty but it was a necessary evil. He had to refuse so much from Moon and the others already. From armor and enchanted swords to even being given Nachos to make travel easier. He was tempted but knew it would rob him of his real experience. He turned back to his stuff and finished packing it up. He was ready to go when he decided to give what the book had said a go.

Reaffirming his stance Marco readied himself for the spell.

 **"Crimson blaze from deep below, I summon you to slay my foe,**  
 **Roast their hide and burn their soul, As fires roar and burn them whole.**  
 **FIREBALL."** Marco watched as a swirl appeared in his palm before blasting a small fireball at a nearby tree. It barley singed it but he had done it. Before he could even celebrate he watched the world turn black and collapsed onto the leafy ground below.

/

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Not sure? Not right in the head, that I know. Who tries to do a new magic incantation for the first time when alone in the forest. Foolish child." A woman's voice rang out.

"He looks very young, do you think he ran away from home?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons for being out here. We'll know when he wakes up."

"You mean when he stops pretending to be asleep?" Marco felt the carriage jolt to a stop as several figures hovered above him. One then proceed to poke him in the cheek forcing Marco to jump up and volt over him. He rolled across the ground and began to sprint into the trees. He took note that the sky had turned dark meaning he'd been out of it for almost a whole day.

Marco came to a halt and hid behind a tree. Trying to catch his breath he checked which of his possessions he still had on his body. Scissors, Check. Gold, Check. Dagger, Check. Anything else was now in the possession of who ever had taken him. He peered right to look behind the tree when he felt warm air being breathed onto his neck. He turned to see a man in a bandanna smiling at him.

"Well it's good to see you have life in ya!" The man chuckled as Marco started running again. How had he caught up with him so quickly? How hadn't he felt him behind him?

Before Marco could answer any of these questions even inside of his mind he felt a tree branch wrap around his leg and fling him into the sky. He tried to grab his scissors and cut open a portal when he crashed into something very hard. He looked up and saw another man's face looking down at him. This man was covered in scars and seemed to be wearing an eye patch over one eye.

"Easy there boy. Don't hurt yourself." Marco jumped back and readied his fighting pose when the females voice seemed to ring in his ear.

 _ **"Lumen!"**_ A bright light blinded Marco as someone grabbed him tightly. He tried to break free of their hold but was unsuccessful. He still struggled to see when he was sat down back on the carriage. He looked up at the people in front of him, able to see them properly for the first time.

The man wearing the bandanna smiled widely again. He seemed to have light brown hair and amber eyes. He was dressed lightly but had a set of daggers strapped to him. Marco looked at his clothes and realised that someone that slim and light would definitely be able to sneak up on him.

The larger man with the eye patch had black hair and black stubble. His scars seemed extensive and seemed to carry on under the thick armor the man wore. He resembled the Knights of Mewni a little in his silver armor but his seemed like it had seen more battles with chinks and dents all over. He carried a sword at his side but also seemed to carry a large shield that was half his size.

The female was dressed in dark green robes that gave her figure away easily. To say she was attractive was an understatement as she took off her hat and shook her bright red hair. If not for the dark glare she gave Marco he might even have blushed under her gaze. She lent on her wooden staff and turned to the final member of their team.

A man who seemed to ooze authority. He had dark brown hair and a trimmed beard. His clothes were a mix of the others as he wore a lighter armor, carried around a set of throwing knives down his legs and had a long sword strapped to his back. He smiled at the boy as Marco tried to look like he wasn't afraid.

"Now I got to say when we picked up a boy who had passed out of the woods I wasn't expecting him to run off the moment he woke up. You are clearly more than meets the eye to give the ever swift Sven a run for his money." The man chuckled loudly.

"You and me both! I almost lost ya' in those woods ya' know. I don't know what I'd do if some little critter got lost because of me." The man apparently named Sven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ignore them. Why were you stupid enough to attempt magic like that?" The woman asked not taking any notice of her peers. Marco wasn't sure what she was getting at so didn't answer. This annoyed the woman further who went to raise her voice when the leader raised his hand.

"Hey, It must have been scary waking up in some carriage around people you didn't know. My name is Alexander but you can just call me Alex, the small ones called Sven and the large one is called Tank. No I'm not kidding it's like his parents knew he'd be a giant. Finally the grumpy lady who you offended by not taking magic seriously is called Lily." He thrust his hand forward to shake Marco's. Marco hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Hello, My name is Marco Diaz." He said quietly. He wasn't sure why but having all their gazes focused on him seemed to really unsettle him.

"Well Marco Diaz. Since it seems unlikely we are to make the next town any time soon we'll be camping here tonight. Would you like to join us?" Alex asked with a big grin. Marco nodded and the man cheered.

The group set about getting the camp ready. Marco watched on amazed at how they did it. Lily blew away all the dust and the dirt with magic as Sven ran around collecting fire wood. Tank moved some nearby fallen trees around the centre of their would be camp while Alex watched on making sure everyone was alright. Once Sven placed down the wood Lily shot a fireball onto the wood lighting up the camp. Alex ushered for Marco to sit beside them as Tank started to set up a cooking pot and Sven rushed to the carriage to get the ingredients.

"So Marco tell me, What's a young man like you doing out here in the woods?" Alex looked over to Lily who looked like she a had few choice words but was holding them back.

"Ermm.."

"Whoa this sounds like it's going to be a story! Wait for me!" Sven called over causing Alex to laugh and Tank to groan.

"Alright Marco Diaz. We'll wait for the food." Alex stood up and went to help Sven as Lily continued to give Marco an angry gaze.

Once they had finished cooking the food and ate their fill they turned to Marco once more.

"So Marco Diaz, Why are you here?" Alex asked again.

"Well it's just Marco, Diaz is my surname." Causing some people to shift.

"Marco, are you a noble?" Sven asked leaning forward.

"No why?" Marco answered confused.

"Not many people have surnames? Only those of nobility use such things." Tank explained.

"Wait so your names are just Alexander? Sven? Tank? And Lily?" Marco questioned.

"Not exactly, you see in our line of work you gain a title from the deeds you do." Alex told him.

"Alexander of the Dancing Blade."

"Tank the Walking Fortress"

"Sven the Ever Swift"

"Lily the Flaming Enchantress." Marco listened as they named themselves. He realised exactly what they meant.

"Oh. Then in that case it's Marco the Red Knight. That's the name I was called in another dimension." All their ears picked up at the word dimension.

"You've been to other dimensions?" Alex asked with curiosity.

Marco decided to explain everything from the start until now. From the very first day that a magical princess from another dimension had invaded his life. He told them briefly about the time in Heckapoo's dimension where time moved differently and then told them of his reasons to leave the Butterfly Kingdom on an adventure. They all stared at him shocked.

"You're from the Earth Dimension?"

"You have Dimensional Scissors?"

"Your Princess dumped you?"

"You're an idiot." Marco listened to all their first remarks and replied all at once.

"Yes, Yes, No and why?" Marco looked at Lily who seemed to like him even less since the story had ended.

"You go through that amazing life... All that wonder and mystery and almost die in the forest because of sheer stupidity." Marco stared at her confused. Alex decided to explain a bit more.

"Marco, when we found you... You were about to be eaten by a bear. We had to move quickly to heal your wounds and save you." Marco froze at their words. He looked down at his clothes and saw no wounds. He moved his hands to his back and felt three big holes where something had clawed at him.

"Lily's anger only comes from worry. When she realised you were a mage like herself and were going to die for such a foolish reason she got angry." Marco looked up at Lily who refused to admit the cause of her anger. Marco stood up and bowed to them.

"I offer my sincere thanks and I apologise to you Lily the Flaming Enchantress for not taking my life seriously. I promise you it will not happen again." Marco looked up to see them all smiling. Any doubt about his story was blasted away as they could see he had trained in etiquette. That and his dimensional scissors were sticking out of his pocket.

"I will accept your apology if you explain to my why a mage would try and learn a new spell in such a place?" Lily questioned.

"Well it was my first time trying to use magic without the magic wand my friend owns. I didn't really know it would cause me to pass out." Lily's face turned into one of shock.

"That was your first attempt at using magic!? How? I checked on the aftereffects of your spell and it was a perfectly formed fireball. Any one else would have only made a little heat appear on their first try. The reason you passed out is clearly two fold. One, Learning a new spell means to imprint the magic into your mind. It takes a lot out of the body if one doesn't possess a catalyst like your friend's wand. And two, a persons magical capacity is limited unless they train it, if you use up all your energy at once you'd pass out for sure. You need to train that ability and essentially level up your ability to use magic." Marco listened carefully before taking his notepad out and writing down every word she had said.

"What are you doing?" Tank asked amused.

"Taking notes. I mean, this journey is for me to train and get stronger. If someone is willing to teach me I need to be prepared to learn."

"And are you prepared to learn?" Lily asked with a mischievous smile.

"Certainly. I want to be the strongest I could ever possibly be. I want to travel all across Mewni, helping people and doing loads of different things. I want to experience all that I possibly can. I need to learn new skills and techniques to get stronger so of course I'm prepared to learn." Marco recounted his objectives and smiled widely. The four others looked at each other and then nodded.

"Marco, I have a proposition for you" Alex spoke all of a sudden. Marco turned to face him and noticed the others waiting with anticipation.

"Yes?"

"You see we are part of the Adventurer's Guild. We intend to rise through the ranks and create a name for ourselves. We are the Fable Seekers. A party of people who will take any quest no matter how meagre. We will face any challenge and one day hope to be the talk of fables and myth. We want to know if, and even if it's only for the 2 years you spoke of, join our party?" Marco's eyes went wide when he heard the proposition.

"Wait.. What do you have to gain by inviting me into your party?" Marco questioned.

"Well in terms of gains I think it's an equal for both of us. For you, you would get back up, companions and people willing to support your cause who see you for the you now. We'll teach you everything we know so you can grow all the stronger. For us, we would gain a powerful ally. You may still be starting out on your journey right now but with a little teaching and a little time we would have a fifth member of our team. Your fast like Sven, will be able to fight like me, strong like Tank and able to use magic like Lily. A balanced member to complete our team. The Jack of All Trades so to say."

Marco considered carefully what they offered him. These people had saved his life, asking for nothing in return. They looked after him and kept him company. They could be trusted and were good people. He had already seen a brief part of what they were capable of so he knew they were strong. If he learnt from them he'd surly grow quicker than if he stayed solo. He would travel and complete quests. It was a perfect arrangement.

"Sure! That'd be excellent!" Marco answered as everyone cheered and welcomed him to the party.

"Well Marco, since we met due to you trying to learn magic let me teach you something real quick." Lily said with the first smile had seen her show. He was right, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Okay!" Lily stood up and faced out into the dark.

 _"Guiding light of holy power, come forth for me this hour,_  
 _Be rid of darkness and the night, Come to me the brightest light,_  
 _LUMEN!"_ Lily held her staff up high as the light burst forth. Marco recognised it as the spell that had blinded him before. He watched as the dark woodland area around them was filled with dancing lights. He smiled and marvelled at the sight before him.

"Go on Marco, give it a try." Lily ushered. Marco nodded as the light faded around them.

 **"Guiding light of holy power, come forth for me this hour,**  
 **Be rid of darkness and the night, Come to me the brightest light,**  
 **LUMEN!"** Marco yelled out as from his palm the light burst forth again. He smiled briefly before everything went dark again and he fell to the floor.

/

 **Thud**

Marco woke up with a jolt as he saw Lily, Tank and Sven smiling at him. He could see light shining through the holes of the carriages outer fabric. It was now day time.

"I thought you promised not to repeat your carelessness?" Lily asked him causing him to freeze. He didn't know whether to swear or apologise first when she started to laugh.

"I'm kidding, I was worried you'd be too excited to sleep so I thought I'd let you have a dreamless sleep as you recovered from the drain. You get to learn a new spell and rest easy so it was win-win. If you are hungry however there are some left overs from breakfast. Just ask Tank to get them for you. Once again, Welcome to the Fable Seekers Marco." Lily chuckled again before walking to the front of the carriage out of view. He heard Alex' voice from behind the cover so assumed he must be driving.

"You're a tough kid I'll give you that... Wait... You said you're like 30 years old in your head? That's older than me.. Are you some kind of Man-child?" Sven asked as he tried to reason something that had given Marco a headache many times.

"You have to grow old, not up. My adult mind is still childish it's just more mature so I'm sort of like... Old before my time." Marco explained. It had been how he reasoned it to his parents when he had explained why he couldn't remember a lot of stuff about earth. Star had just brushed it off saying it would be okay but he had really struggled.

"Well put! Anyway I'd eat quick if I were you we'll be arriving to town in about half an hour. There we can register you with the guild and collect the bounty from our last job. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go and third wheel our leader and his blushing admirer." Sven winked at him before jumping out to the front of the carriage. Marco laughed as he heard Lily complaining about Sven being there while Alex proclaimed the more the merrier.

"Hey Tank, would it be alright to get that food after all?" Marco looked up to Tank who merely nodded. Marco had noticed a few details about their group. Tank was the quiet one while Sven seemed to never stop talking. Lily tried to hide her true feelings but was a really sweet person. Who, as Sven had just hinted at, had feelings for the groups leader Alexander who seemed quite carefree.

Tank passed Marco a plate that was full of different foods Marco had never seen. He didn't even hesitate to dig in and found out it was all delicious. It was some of the nicest and juiciest meat Marco had ever bitten into. Maybe it was the relief of not having to have a full diet of corn but the various vegetables was almost overwhelming. Marco devoured the whole plate before letting out a small burp.

"Pardon me, Sorry about that it was just so delicious!" Marco turned to see Tank smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I cooked it myself."

"You will have to teach me how to cook as well as how to be strong as that's a skill I NEED!" Marco proclaimed. Tank nodded with a smile showing he agreed to the request. Tank settled down beside Marco after taking his plate away.

"I wanted to thank you Marco Diaz of Earth." Marco looked over to Tank confused.

"After you had told us of your story I realised I had heard your name before. I am actually a Mewman from the Butterfly Kingdom. I was away from the Kingdom during the attack of Toffee and when I heard my family was safe I was so relieved. I heard of what happened and how you fought for the Kingdom. When you told me of how you punched your fist through that creatures heart I knew it was you. Thank you for protecting my family."

"I was barley able to do anything. I got caught almost as soon as I managed to break in. I had to be saved and I wasn't able to help or protect my best friend. Even the punch through his heart didn't phase him." Marco admitted glumly. Tank looked down at the boy and came to the conclusion that no matter how old his mind was he had the heart of a young man.

"Do not dwell that on your heart Marco. You charged in to save a kingdom that was not your own. You fought and struggled to help where you could and whether you acknowledge it or not your actions contributed to the recovery of the Kingdom." Marco didn't reply to the mans comment.

"Well, if you are truly bothered by whether or not you were strong enough. The only option is to get stronger Marco." A small bump ended there conversation as Alex shouted back they that had arrived.

Tank exited the carriage and called for Marco to follow. He climbed out having to shield his eyes as the sun shone down from above. When the glare had faded enough Marco let the scene around him fill his vision. He smiled widely as he watch the bustling streets full of people before him. It was like being in a shopping mall on earth or in a capital city. There were people of all shapes and sizes. The smells coming from the food stalls blasted his nostrils with curiosity as he wondered what that could be. The sounds of vendors yelling and people conversing in languages Marco was sure he had never heard spoken flooded his ears. He turned to see the building beside him. It was a massive piece of architecture with an elegant design. The centre of the building had the Guild's insignia and Marco chuckled as it seemed like the standard two swords and a shield that you'd see in typical RPGs. He let himself be overwhelmed by everything around him to the point he didn't even notice that Alex had gone and parked the carriage before returning. His party members all stood smiling recognising the joy that they once experienced.

"You ready Marco?" Marco turned to see them all waiting for him before the door.

"As I will ever be!" Marco followed them through the doors of the guild and the to the real start of his new adventure.

 **Marco and The Fable Seekers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fable Seekers#3**

 **The First Quest**

Marco sat with nothing on his mind but boredom. He sifted through the pile of papers in front of him before turning to the other Fable Seekers. He noticed each of them laughing at him.

"Why is there so much paperwork?" Marco groaned loudly. He heard the laughter spread around him as the other guild members join in.

"It's just to cover the Guild's back. With us doing quests for so many different Kingdoms and Organisations there are a lot of regulations to go through." Sven beamed at Marco.

"I just didn't expect that joining an Adventurer's guild to be so... Uptight." Marco admitted which caused the others to laugh again. Alex moved closer and sat down beside Marco.

"Let me explain, This is literally the only paperwork you will ever have to do as an Adventurer. The guild takes care of everything else. This is something like an initiation for the newcomers. It also serves to check the intellect of the guild members. The paper work gets more complex as you go along. The moment you ask for help or start making mistakes is how your intelligence is graded."

"So what do I do when I've done what I can?"

"Just go hand it in to the lovely receptionist over there. I'll come with since you'll be registering with our party." Alex pointed over to one of the desks to the right of the room. When Marco had entered he'd been surprised by how normal everything seemed. There was a row of desks at the back where people filed for quests or confirmed their completion. Along the walls were quest boards of different difficulty and from the entrance to the desks were tables littered with the Adventurers of the guild. Catching up, comparing weapons or sharing tales of their exploits. Marco had also been surprised by how much his idea of what a normal guild should be like matched with the view in front of him. Marco stood and walked with Alex to the receptionist.

"Hello, How can I help?" The lady behind the desk asked. She wore a neat uniform with the guild's insignia.

"Hey Sammy, I'd like to register this newbie to my party once you've finished processing his ID." Alex winked at the girl who only scowled at him. She peered over his shoulder to look at Lily who tried to avoid her gaze.

"I've told you before Alexander that my name is Samantha. Now, how can I help young man?" Sam peered over the desk to see Marco hesitating. He passed the paperwork over to her. She had seen them before. Kids with talent being roped into joining parties just so the party had a higher member count. More members meant more quest options. It was a foul practice in her opinion and she had never thought the Fable Seekers would resort to such tactics but how else could she explain the experienced adventurers suddenly taking in a young boy.

Samantha carried on marking his paperwork, surprised by how she hadn't found a mistake yet. She was confused when she reached the end with no mistakes at all.

"Marco Diaz?"

"Yes Ma'am?" Marco replied quickly. Polite, Sam took note of the trait on the paper in front of her.

"Would you kindly place your hand on this mark and confirm that you received no assistance when reading your application and with filling it in." Marco nodded and placed his hand on an 'X' on the desk.

"I, Marco Diaz, received no help with my application. I filled it in by myself with no further aid." Marco finished quickly surprising both Alex and Sam.

"You even read the small print on the back?"

"Were we not meant to?" Marco asked confused. He looked at Alex who only shrugged.

"It's written in an ancient language that disappeared from usage 300 years ago?"

"Oh I see, so it's like a translation? No wonder there was a mistake in the wording!" Marco sighed. Sam asked what he meant and Marco pointed to one of the runes. Alex looked over his shoulder and then back at the group. He had never even heard of anyone reading that.

"I think it's meant to say 'Adventures exist for me and I exist for Adventures.'" Marco stated.

"And what does it actually say?"

"Well it's not exactly wrong just if you read it as its written it says 'Exist Adventures me for and Exist I for Adventures.' I mean it's basically the same just a poor translation I'd say."

"Where did you learn to read it?"

"Oh in Heckapoo's dimension. When I was taking part in the Trial of Heckapoo I came about some ancient texts. Knowing I needed experts I tracked down some dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language. Without that I don't know what i would have done." Marco chuckled. Sam looked down at the paper with a smile.

"Wait here a second Mr Diaz." Sam asked before leaving her chair and heading into a back room. Marco turned to Alex confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm just guessing here but I don't think they've ever really dealt with anyone like you before. Most people join here and then many years later take the trial.. Not the other way round. Anyway how much of it did you fill in anyway?"

"The whole thing." Marco watched as Alex froze looking at him.

"THE WHOLE THING!" Alex said loudly causing everyone to stop talking and look at them both. Those close enough to have heard more of the conversation started gossiping between themselves. Marco breathed a sigh of relief when Sam returned from the back room.

"Sorry about that Mr Diaz."

"No problem Ma'am but you can just call me Marco." Marco smiled widely.

"Okay Marco, then you can call me Sammy." Sammy smiled back as Alex started to pout.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes it's just you have a few circumstances we have to consider. Since you read the whole of the paperwork I'm sure you know of the truth spell cast on the mark. You passed without lying and by doing so you showed you have an incredible head on those shoulders. Your accomplishments as the Princess' friend have also been added to your application due to Queen Moon's request."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you know? We received a letter of recommendation from Queen Mewni of the Butterfly Kingdom herself. Added all together here is your guild ID card." Sammy passed the card to Marco letting him and Alex see.

'Marco Diaz, The Red Knight  
Affiliation: The Butterfly Kingdom  
Class: To Be Chosen  
Guild Rank: A  
Magic: Level 1  
Combat: Level 8  
Intelligence: Level 9'

Marco stared at the card with both pride and confusion. He wasn't really sure of what to make of it when Alex took the card off of him.

"Alexander!" Sammy lectured.

"What is with these stats? Rank A? Two stats almost level 10?"

"Is there something bad about it?" Marco asked concerned. He was hoping that he wouldn't let his new friends down.

"Bad? No these are amazing stats! Marco you aren't far from having stats higher than even our party."

"Wait.. Why are they so high?" Marco asked Sammy politely.

"It was set like that for several reasons.

Firstly, by making you Rank A it will mean the quests your party can accept are not limited.

Secondly, It is a decision based on two main factors. One is what you have accomplished before and what we expect you to be able to perform with ease.

Finally, it seems you are new to magic so have the base level for magic, in the future you can register a list of spells you are able to perform as well. Combat is based on you having completed Heckapoo's Trial and has been put to one level lower than the next lowest level of a person who has completed it. Intelligence is based on your application. Personally I believe it should be 10 but the guild master believes you have room to grow. The gap between 9 and 10 is akin to the gap between 1 and 9. We expect great things from you Mr. Diaz. We hope you won't disappoint."

/

Marco couldn't tear his gaze away from his ID card as he followed the party. He was overwhelmed by how happy this one card made him. So focused on the card that he didn't notice the others stop in front of him and bumped into Tank.

"Sorry.." Marco apologised quickly, feeling very embarrassed. He looked over to see everyone staring at a house in front of them.

"What is it?" Marco asked. Lily tore her eyes away from the house to answer him.

"It's a small estate for sale. We're saving up to have a base of operations. You get personal requests and its great to have a place to come home to. Plus family of the members could move in and not have to be separated for so long. It's just too expensive."

"How much is it?"

"For this estate? 250 Gold coins."

"How much do you have?"

"Collectively we've raised about 25 Gold. It's hard to earn gold quickly as you need to do harder and more dangerous missions. For that you need to prepare which costs more. To save up enough for even this estate it'll take us another 5 years at least." Lily sighed deeply but instantly regretted speaking when she noticed Marco looking down. She nudged the others and indicated to them.

"Anyway how about we get going on our first Quest Marco!" Sven called over. Marco's face lit up as he ran after them. For their first quest Alex has chosen for them to hunt some tree goblins. They seemed to be a group of creatures that lived in the wood land and waited for people to stroll in. They'd then attack them, stealing their possessions and eating their corpses. It was standard for new adventurers. Although he had a higher than normal status the team needed to see what he was capable of so took him to the quest location.

"Alright Marco, this ones all on you is that okay?" Alex called over to him as Marco was stretching out his arms.

"Yep I'm good to go whenever you are?"

Tank stood up and face the cave and woodland before them. The quest they'd taken on was to wipe out the goblins that lived in this area. They often pillaged the Mewman settlements nearby. Marco almost laughed out loud when he heard such a cliché quest was given. He asked about the goblins and found out they were considered to be something lower than a monster. Monsters are capable of speech and communication but goblins are more savage creatures that attack on sight. In order to get a true idea of Marco's capability they had Tank use one of his abilities to draw all the goblins out of their hiding spot.

 _ **"AGGRAVATION!"**_ Tank smashed his gauntlet against his shield over and over again letting a crashing sound echo out into the surrounding area. He kept up his technique until he felt content. Tank moved to take a seat on the make shift bench the group had made from a fallen tree. They watched on as Marco closed his eyes and faced the cave. Silence seemed to have taken over the area as Marco breathed deeply.

He let the sounds fill his ears and his other sense take over. There was a light breeze blowing towards him that at first was the earthy smell of the woodland but changed to a foul smell of rotten flesh and blood. His ears that only heard the swaying of leaves and the breathing of the friends behind him heard the clattering of feet and metal. His first movement was to step to the right avoiding the rock that came hurtling towards him. Left, Right, Down and then Jump. Simple movements that made it clear to his attackers that no amount of rocks was going to harm the man in front of him.

A shrill scream announced the first charge of the goblins. Footsteps drawing near let Marco know what to do next as he pulled his leg back before sweeping it into the boney chest of a goblin. It's skin was rough and littered with scars from constant fighting but the force of the timed kick left several of it's ribs cracked. The sound of them cracking seemed to be lost among the screams of the others that charged him. Marco used the momentum of his first kick to bring his elbow into the jaw of another. He stretched his arm out and punched another away before ducking and kicking down two more that tried to impale him. Marco grabbed one of their small spears and flung the goblin back to the area with the most movement. He quickly thrust the spear into the skulls of the two nearest goblins ending their lives quickly. He felt something rush past his cheek and sighed realising that one of the goblins had tried the rock again. He grabbed the spear, freeing it from it's bloody hilt, and threw it straight through the heart of the fool of a goblin that didn't learn from it's earlier attacks.

Marco continued to take out the weaker and more blood thirsty of the goblins with each move before having to open his eyes due to the number of corpses now on the floor. He didn't want to be too over confident and make a careless mistake. Letting the light fill his eyes for the first time he looked down at the dark green liquid that covered his hands.

 _"Green blood? That's different."_ Was all Marco thought before grabbing his dagger from his side and rushing into the larger and clearly more powerful goblins hiding at the back. Marco figured from how much like a game this had seemed so far these must be either the goblin leaders or hob-goblins that evolved from the stronger goblins. His theory was proven correct when his initial attack hadn't killed the first of his new enemies. Sadly for his evolved foe it only took one more slash of his dagger to rob it of its life. The other hob-goblins that were watching all now tried to attack the enemy before them.

Marco quickly ducked as a blast of heat passed over his head. He looked up and noticed one of the goblins holding a golden staff in it's hands. The staff clearly was a gain from previous battles as it's red jewels and detailed engravings could never be achieved by such savage creatures. Marco remembered a sort of common knowledge from a game he use to play. _"Take out the mages first."_ Marco jumped and kicked off of the head of the hob-goblin who tried to crush him with a large club and rushed towards the goblin mage. Fearing for it's life it fired blast after blast towards Marco. He easily punched the fire away. He thought about what Lily had told him about talent being a vital part of being a mage and how if a mage is weak even a fire ball will be nothing more than hot air. He smiled before pulling his palm up to the goblins chest.

 **"FIREBALL!"** Marco felt his energy drain slightly but otherwise felt fine as a large ball of fire burst from his palm and engulfed the goblin. It dropped the small staff before screaming and running till its body gave way to the flames. Marco picked up the staff and got a better look at it. He noticed that it seemed to have a detachable part and pulled the base off revealing it to be a short sword. He smiled widely thinking how perfect it was and that it was his lucky day. He turned to face the remaining few goblins. In his left hand was his black dagger he received from Moon, still dripping with blood, and in his right the short sword. He raised the sword high and yelled loudly.

 **"LUMEN!"** Once again he felt the drain from his body but noticed it was significantly less than his previous use of magic. He rushed forward before spinning into his foes. His short sword immediately sliced the head off the closest hob-goblin as it remained dazed from his blast of light. The dagger he plunged into the next ones heart. Continuing it's earlier momentum the sword sliced across the penultimate goblins chest causing it to shriek in pain and fall to the group. The last opponent was the hob-goblin that had tried to crush him with a club. It swung wildly forcing Marco to jump back. It didn't let him approach until it had regained it's vision. It threw away it's club and snarled at Marco. Never one to miss such a hint, Marco sheathed both his weapons before cracking his knuckles with a smile.

The hob-goblin ran at him and punched with all it's might only to shatter the ground as Marco had jumped up and landed on its shoulders. It tried desperately to grab him but it was too slow as Marco jumped backwards before rushing forward and striking it in the throat with such force that it immediately passed out from the pain and fell lifeless to the floor, no longer able to breath with a crushed wind pipe. Marco picked up his belongings and walked back to his companions as they gave him looks of both shock and respect.

"That was mar-" Alex started to congratulate the boy when Lily pushed past him and picked him up.

"FANTASTIC! Great job my apprentice! You used two spells in quick succession and managed to find yourself a rather adequate staff sword. Those things are rather rare in these parts since most mages don't bother to train their bodies but just buff themselves with magic." Lily explained as Marco quickly pulled his notebook out and took notes. The guys were all laughing as Alex stood waiting to tell Marco well done but all chances were gone now that they were in Student and Teacher mode. Alex sighed before turning to the rest.

"How about we go earn our part and collect all the loot before we clean up this mess. Don't want anyone finding all these dead goblins and thinking we were lazy adventurers." Alex sighed before moving with the others.

/

Upon returning to the guild the group were surprised to find out that the hob-goblins that Marco slayed were actual considered C Rank creatures due to them killing adventurers before. Marco and his group were rewarded with 50 silver apiece, which ending up with them cheering in joy. Creatures that had killed adventurers were given a bounty that meant you got paid double for their kills. The original quest would have gained them 5 silver apiece but thanks to the hob-goblins their rewards grew ten-fold. Marco had found out that for a single gold coin you would need 100 silver. For one silver it was 10 bronze coins. Marco thought about how the group had managed to raise 25 gold coins and realised he would have to complete that same quest with the same conditions at least 50 times before reaching that. Given that such conditions were considered extremely rare he doubted they'd ever get that lucky again.

Marco turned to his companions who were still cheering about the money they had made. The goblins had gathered a decent sized amount of loot so their collective profit for this mission had been 4 gold. 2 gold, 50 silver for the quest and 1 gold, 50 silver for the sale of the loot. The guild brought weapon and loot found on missions for a fair price. Marco thought about their earlier mention of raising 250 gold. It didn't seem so much at first but thinking about how they had only earned 4 gold seemed to bother him.

"Hey everyone, would you mind waiting here for me? I'll be about an hour?" Marco asked his group all of a sudden. They looked at him confused.

"You heading out?" Sven asked curiously.

"Yep, Just need to run a quick errand but I'll be back." With a wave Marco rushed over to the desk where Sammy was sitting. He whispered something to her which made her laugh and then she walked out from behind the desk before leaving with Marco.

"Have I just been out done by young Marco?" Alex chuckled, not noticing the glare he received from Lily.

"I'm sure that's nothing to worry about, He doesn't seem like a skirt chaser. Plus he has a Princess waiting for him at home." Sven laughed loudly. He almost couldn't believe Marco's origin story.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Trust the boy." Tank spoke lightly before taking a seat at a nearby table. The others surprised by their companions faith in Marco followed suit and waited patiently for him.

 **2 Hours Later.**

"So Marco? Do ya want to tell us what your big secret is?" Sven was growing bored of the suspense. Marco had taken almost two hours to return then ushered for the group to follow him. Sammy was now driving their carriage as they all climbed in.

"You'll see!" Marco smiled widely. He let himself take in the quiet between them before hearing Sammy call from the front.

"We're here!" Marco jumped out of the carriage followed by the rest of the group. They turned to see Marco standing in front of a pair of large metal gates.

"Marco, why are we here?" The group looked at the mansion like estate behind Marco clueless to why Marco had brought them here.

"Well Lily mentioned earlier you lot had a dream to buy one of the estates in the city to use as a base and a home."

"What does this have to do with this place? Even if we spent the rest of our lives working this place looks like it would be at least 450 Gold?" Sven added sighing at the gravity of their situation. Personally he just enjoyed the journey and thought aiming for the 250 house was too much to ask for.

"More on the mark of 650 Gold Coins. Well I thought about it and I've decided I want to be one of the Fable Seekers!"

"Marco? We already made you a Fable Seeker?" Alex chuckled. Lily and Tank however had already guessed at where Marco was leading the conversation. Both remained silent not wanting their hopes to be dashed.

"True but I want to help build that dream and if I had the power to do so... I wanted to do it. I have enjoyed the time I spent with you all from Master Lily to Tank's amazing food. I want Sven to teach me how to sneak like a boss and I want to learn how to use this sword that I found properly from you, Alex. I want to start my two years with a blaze of glory. Today was amazing, it was like a dream come true... So I want to do the same for you." Everyone stood silent as Sammy smiled wide.

"When I left for my journey I told you the Queen gave me two things, my dagger and some gold. What I didn't tell you is that the gold I was given was 650 Gold pieces and I was told to use it to get through the two years." The groups faces dropped in surprise. They had spent ages trying to get a fraction of the gold that was by their side for the last few days.

"So I want to, As Marco the Red Knight, New Recruit of the Fable Seekers invest in our time together. May I present you, in all it's glory, the new home of the Fable Seekers. Welcome to The Reverie Estate." Marco thrust his hands back pointing at the estate as all the adventurers were frozen.

Alex was the first to react as he rushed forward and hugged Marco. He could feel the man sobbing as he cried out in joy. Tank fell to his knees as he stared at the gates before erupting in a loud yell. Sven kept waiting for someone to tell him it was a dream and started to pinch himself over and over again before tears started to swell in his eyes. Lily smiled as she wiped away her tears. She walked over and hugged Marco and Alex. They felt a thud as Sven joined in and then all were lifted into the air and Tank hugged them all tightly. Sammy's smile filled her face as she sat back on the carriage and watched as the adventurers cried in each other arms. One dream had been fulfilled, a new one was soon to be born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fable Seekers#4**

 **Family & Reunion?**

For the Fable Seekers two months had passed since they had first settled into the Reverie Estate, or as they now called it... Home. The main house had quickly been filled with the groups possessions and family. For both Lily and Alex their younger siblings came to live in the house. Alex had set aside some money for the young kids who lived there to receive teachings and a proper education. Both had grown up in the same village on the outskirts, determined to succeed and build a better life for their younger siblings they set off leaving their siblings in the care of the village. Lily's younger brother, Ivy, was kind like his sister but quiet, he preferred to hide in the library buried under books. Alex's sister, Elizabeth, was a bit on the wild side. She had inherited her brothers adventurous spirit and proceeded to take Lily's brother on mini-quests whether he liked it or not.

The other guests included Sven's wife, Rosalie, and their daughter. Marco was shocked by both the fact that Sven was married but more so that he had a two year old daughter. She was adorable and Marco couldn't help but want to hold her. Tank also brought his wife, Maria, along. For a silent man it was shocking to see how vocal his wife could be. It seemed like she knew his every thought and conveyed it to the group. The final resident that joined them was actually Samantha from the Guild. After asking her help to pick the location she asked Marco if he had thought of a person to be the Parties house member. Someone to watch over the estate, control the accounting and loot selling. Someone who would handle the receiving of quests and communication between home and the field. Marco had paused with no clear answer when she had patted him gently on the head.

"I expect I'll be seeing wonders from you Marco, I'll do it. I have more experience than anyone you could possibly find and this way I won't have to pay such a steep rent." Sammy had laughed as Marco thanked her earnestly. Their home was now full of life as they ate breakfast together.

"Hey kids can you please keep the noise down!" Sammy called after the troublesome duo. Ivy ran from Ellie as she chased after him. She had heard rumours from her older brother than apparently under the town there was giant rats in the sewers and wanted to investigate much to Ivy's despair. Sammy sat down at the table pouring herself a cup of tea as everyone was finishing their breakfast.

"Late start Sammy?" Lily asked curiously. Usually the first to the table apart from Tank and Maria who got up the earliest to cook the food.

"Nope, I popped into the guild as I heard some gossip of a new and interesting quest coming in." Upon hearing her words all the Fable Seekers peeked up from their food. Sven was the first to ask but did so with a mouth full of food.

"Wha dis itt?" He managed to mumble before he found himself on the receiving end of a jab from Rosalie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full?" Sven swallowed hard finishing his food.

"It wasn't full?" He answered back with a chuckle. Ignoring their usual comical routine the rest of the group returned their gazes to Sammy.

"What is the quest?" Alex asked with a widening smile.

"Well before I answer who here has heard of the Soulrise?" Every girl in the room turned to Sammy with a look of interest.

"Isn't it the annual event for the Underworld?" Marco chirped in to everyone's surprise.

"How'd you know that?" Sven quizzed.

"One of my best friends is the Prince of the Underworld so wanting to know more about it I read up about some of the stuff that happens there." Marco replied politely. Sven laughed hard at his words. Over the last two months Marco had surprised his new friends countless times from the weird amounts of information he knew to how quickly he learnt new spells and skills. He had become formidable in such a short time and the rest were getting stronger in their attempts to not be outdone by the rookie. Sven, especially, had a blast whenever he heard one of Marco's 'claim to fames' having never met anyone who knew so many important people.

"Correct Marco! The Soulrise is an annual midnight event where hundreds of souls shoot out of the accurately named 'Lake of Fire' and rise into the sky."

"What is the quest's connection?" Maria asked for Tank who didn't want to interrupt but was waiting to ask.

"Well the last few Soulrises have almost been ruined by a beast that returns each year and tries to devour the souls. Our mission is to find the creature and slay it. The reward is 100 gold." Sammy had a mischievous smile when she finished her explanation which only made the adventurers all the more interested.

"So kill the beast and we earn 100 gold? What is the quest rank?" Alex asked, his usual carefree tone was gone and he was using his leader voice.

"S Rank." Everyone froze. Even doing their best they were a solidly strong A Rank party. With Marco and a few more months maybe they'd be ready to be promoted but all of them knew that S Rank was a whole other realm.

"I can see your confused so let me explain. All other S Rank Adventurers are currently in the field and unable to accept the quest, as the next highest and successful party I asked that you be given the quest. I added a few conditions to it, if you succeed then it will count as your promotion to S Rank and one step closer to the goal of Triple S Rank. I honestly think this mission is doable by just half of you as I looked into all records of the beast. The last group that failed to kill it were a bunch of cocky A ranks that had only just been promoted and had only got to that rank by stealing quests from others. I'd say in reality it's a normal A Rank Quest so why not take advantage of it?" Sammy smiled again. Marco had come to learn quickly why Sammy was as successful in the guild as she was. She was ruthless as a house master. They were sent on quests they weren't even sure were real only to succeed to find another quest waiting. She kept them busy and seemed to pick quests that led to either helping many people or them growing in strength. They trusted her more than enough to know she wouldn't lie to them.

"In that case I want to suggest a rule for this trip." Alex said with a smile. Everyone turned their gazes to him.

"Lily, Sven, Tank and I will complete this mission while Marco you are on reserve." Marco looked at him shocked.

"What? Why? Haven't I been doing great lately? Why am I being benched?" Marco asked angrily. He didn't want to be the weak link in their team.

"Marco, this is an 100 gold quest. With the information that the beast has killed an A rank team it's obvious that the reward would double to 200 gold. We are doing this to pay you back for the house. I know you did it in good faith and we thank you for it. You did it for us, so let us do this for you... Please?" Alex bowed to Marco as he requested it. He turned to the others who nodded to him and he smiled at them.

"How could I say no?" Marco chuckled as Alex jumped over the table to hug him.

"Perfect, so finish your breakfast and lets get moving!" Sammy laughed. They all turned to her again.

"What? The Soulrise is tonight? I'm not missing it and I'm sure the girls and kids would enjoy it so we're going on a day out!" Sammy said with a smile. Everyone went quiet for a moment before everyone started to cheer out in glee.

"Day out, Day out, Day out!" Ivy and Ellie cheered. Ellie, because going somewhere new is always an adventure and Ivy, because he knew Sammy wouldn't make him go somewhere dangerous.

"Let's get packed up then! Dear I think we should start on the food for the trip, don't you?" Maria asked Tank with a smile. The two disappeared into the kitchen as Alex stood up pulling Marco up too.

"Marco, I want to go over your spells before we go." Lily stated as Marco jumped up. He followed her out to the garden where they practice magic.

"Okay Marco show me what you got!" Lily sat in her sun lounger and watched her apprentice at work. She had been so impressed with how quickly and well he had learnt new spells and honed his magic. She had gotten hurt on their third quest and had to be healed at the guild. Marco was beside himself with guilt and worry that he didn't know any healing magic. The guild sold scrolls that would teach it for 10 gold but having spent all his gold on the house he had none so the party paid for it, against his wishes. He used it right there and fell into Tank's arms, who had gotten use to his passing out during the spell learning phase.

 **"FIREBULLET!" "FIRESWORD!" "FIRESPEAR!"** Marco called out, one after another. A volley of bullet shaped fire burst from his fingers and pierced through the target. He then summoned a fire sword which he used to cut the target in two, kicking up the top piece high into the air. He finished his combo by throwing a fire spear and fixing the target to another. All these spells were a variant he had learnt and created from the original fireball spell. Original magic was a feat that had impressed Lily having never seen a gun she was amazed at the destructive power of the fire bullet spell.

 **"LUMEN!" "LIGHT ILLUSION!"** The area lit up with light before a group of Marco's ran around doing backflips. Marco had adapted the light spell to an illusion spell under Lily's guidance. A mage that could reduce the amount of damage they'd be dealt was a mage who would survive longer. The light illusion spell she taught Marco was one of her own. She had originally earned the 'Flaming Enchantress' when casting both a flame spell and this one to enchant the attention of a creature enough that the group could surprise attack it.

 **"HEAL!" "FAST HEAL!"** Marco looked down at the cuts and burns on his arms from his previous mission that faded away. He had to practice healing on injured people so could afford to be more reckless in order to fight harder and get a little injured. Alex didn't appreciate him putting himself in danger but agreed not to interfere with the magic lessons.

 **"AGGRAVATE!" "SHADOW STEP!" "SWORD DANCE!"** These were all spells he had learnt or created after training with the other three members. Aggravate was Tank's technique to concentrate enemy attacks on himself. Marco had tried to copy his technique but lacked the physique so had worked hard to create a magic spell that had a similar, but weaker, effect. Shadow step was a skill he had obtained after training with Sven. It silenced his movements and allowed him to blend in with the shadows. He had decided a good combo of Lumen and Shadow step could made for a stealthy retreat. Finally Sword dance was the first thing Alex had taught him. It was a sword technique that Alex had mastered. He started to teach Marco how to use it and Marco had come up with a way to fill his sword with magic so when he used it, the sword dance would reflect the magic used. His mastery of the technique was still low so it wasn't so strong but it showed promise.

"Excellent Marco! I really think you have mastered the fire element of spells! I'm sure if you carried on you would make an amazing fire mage but since you want to be an all-rounder when we get back I'll start teaching you some earth magic. What do you say?" Lily chuckled loudly. She will filled with pride looking at her faithful apprentice.

"Yes Master!" Marco bowed to his teacher before jogging in to get changed and ready for their adventure. They had a few things to manage and do before setting off but it'd be night time before long.

/

Marco fell forward into the sand groaning loudly as the black coloured sand went down his top.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! Go have fun! The Fable Seekers will handle the mission and we'll handle the children!" Sammy chuckled as she returned to her sun lounger, put her sunglasses on and faced up to the pinkish hue of the sky. Marco stood up and brushed himself off before turning to see all the partners and children nodding in agreement.

"Well okay! I guess I'll go then!" Marco protested, making the others laugh at his tantrum.

He started walking through the beach, greeting strangers of all shapes and sizes. Marco was surprised the Fable Seekers were so okay having come to the Underworld for the first time but they were determined to complete the mission in time to watch the Soulrise so had rushed off when they arrived. Marco continued walking when someone called out to him. He turned to see a couple relaxing on the beach. The male was purple with yellow eyes, horns protruded from his head and faced the ground as he lay on his front allowing his companion to put what Marco assumed was sunscreen but the ominous skull on the bottle made him question this. The female reminded Marco of ice cream as her skin was all white. She had a horn in the middle of her forehead and big pink hair that looked very alike to a double scoop of strawberry. She wore a green dress and Marco couldn't help but notice she had elf like ears poking from her face.

"Hey! The boy in red!" Called out the Ice cream girl. Marco approached them cautiously while trying not to chuckle at her hair.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"I don't know man.. But I'll fight ya'" Marco looked down at the male demon and rolled his eyes. He went to leave when the female spoke again.

"Wait.. There was a girl who came through here who looked like an outsider like you. Usually I'd try and take her but she seemed upset. Can you go and see if she's okay?" The Ice cream girl gave him a pleading look so he nodded and headed in the direction she pointed.

Marco kept walking past a couple and to the waterfront when he got a good look at the yellowy bubbling lake. He let his eyes scan the scene and smiled at the view before turning and freezing as a green haired girl with tan skin wiped her tears away.

"Ermm are you okay?" The girl didn't look up to see who was talking to her but stayed looking at the ground.

"No.. My boyfriend and I broke up.."

"Oh.. Sorry. I'm sure you'll work it out. People usually do." Marco tried not to sound too familiar as without seeing her face he still wasn't sure if this particular person was his friend or not. Having been to a dimension where everyone looked the same he'd learnt not to try calling out to people without definitive proof.

"No.. This is very much the end.." The girl sobbed lightly. Marco wanted to comfort her but held back.

"Oh well, I know how you feel. Me and my girlfriend split up not too long ago too." Marco paused but decided whether it was his friend or not he'd try to help her out.

"Hey if you need to talk-" Marco was cut off as he was sent flying by a large hit from behind. He bounced across the sand before landing on his feet and taking his stance. Marco took notice of his opponent. A large striped purple dog thing with giant horns. He quickly noted its large fangs and claws before deciding how to deal with it.

"Jorby! What are you doing!" The girl cried out.

"Err I don't know K-" Jorby's words were cut as he felt a deep pain in his side. He turned to see his attacker but only saw the black sand. He started to sniff the air with his big black nose and was taken back when all his senses told him that his foe was before his eyes. He focused his vision when he saw movement in the sand. Before he could react he heard a voice speak several words.

 **"Shadow Step! Lumen!"** Jorby saw the world flash brightly before his eyes burned from the over exposure of light. His legs were taken out from underneath him and he felt someone moving closer to him.

 **"FIRESWORD!"** Jorby gulped down hard as he felt a blazing heat near his neck.

"Heel.. Or die." Marco threatened the giant dog.

"STOP! I cant deal with all this static right now! Stranger can you not kill my friend! He's my sparring partner! I'm sorry he attacked you!" Kelly cried out as Marco saw her face for the first time. She was rubbing her eyes after dealing with the effects of the light spell.

"Oh.. **FASTHEAL!** "Marco pointed one palm at Jorby and the other at Kelly. He released his flame blade and turned to see Kelly's surprised face. She turned and walked away from the pair.

"I'm sorry i didn't know... I'd help you talk to her but I got my own lady to deal with. I don't know who you are but if your looking for a new sparring partner you can reach me through Kelly." Jorby quickly darted away leaving Marco to face palm and chase after Kelly.

"Kelly! Wait up! I just wanted to say if you-" Marco went stiff as the girl grabbed onto him and started to cry.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Kelly sobbed into him.

"I guess the secrets out then?" Marco sighed. He knew they wouldn't notice for a while but was kind of hurt it took so long. Kelly pulled away but didn't let go. She looked at Marco and how much he had grown. He was always taller than her but now the difference was significant. He wore his usual smart attire of black boots and trousers but now he wore a red shirt, black tie and his hoodie. (White shirts are a pain to clean blood out of.) The final piece of clothing he wore was his knitted red scarf given to him by Sir Lavabo. Kelly looked at his face, his mole and deep brown eyes and noticed he now had a scar on his cheek.

"Not exactly.. Me and Tom know you are missing.. But not Star. No one would tell us anything. The Knight dude in the Wash only told us you had popped out for some 'duty' and Queen Moon told us she was too busy to talk to us about it. We wanted to ask Star but she just covers her ears and yells when we mention your name." Kelly sobbing lightened as her grip tightened. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a moan.

"I never told them to keep it a secret.. I'm sorry you were worried. How did you find out if Star hasn't?" Marco asked curiously.

"When i found out you were back on Mewni I wanted to hang out and make sure you were safe. I'd heard rumours of the wash before. I went down and when i bumped into another Squire coming out of the Wash i asked her if she'd seen you. She just laughed at me and told me that its too late to care now. I asked the Knight but no one would tell me anything. Tom got annoyed at how Star was acting and went to find you to fix it but he didn't find you either.." Marco hugged the girl and stroked her hair.

"I'll explain everythi-" Marco paused as he felt his hand disappear into her hair.

"Ermm Kelly.. Is your hair magic or something?" She laughed at his comment and how his voice cracked in surprise.

"..Yes that's sort of why I'm upset.. Tad's still in there and won't move out.. I want to move on but I cant."

"How about I talk to him? And once that's done I'll tell you everything?" Marco offered with a smile.

"That might just work, you are his best friend after all." She pulled off her hair band letting her hair surround her.

"Get in hair! Get it?" She chuckled. Marco shrugged before jumping in and walking through the green landscape inside her hair. He walked passed a white dog boy until he found a chair holding a pizza box.

"Erm.. Hey Tad?" The pizza box fell down revealing a green hairy blob with pizza in his mouth.

"Hey bestie.. Kelly dumped me again.."

"Yeah.. That's why I'm here. Tad look i understand leaving can be difficult especially when it seems like you can put everything back together.. Trust me I know.. It took leaving two homes for me to find my place but Kelly said its for real this time. You need to go."

"Your hushing my groove Marco.. You disappear without a word then turn up to ruin my chance at getting back with Kelly? Why man!" Tad whined behind his pizza box. Marco groaned before picking him up and starting to walk to the exit.

"Tad, Kelly needs to move on and you being here is only making you both miserable. I don't want to do this but you made her cry because of your selfishness so if you won't leave, I'll make you." Marco felt a little guilty but felt the fight Tad was putting up stop.

"Huh.. You're right.. Can you put me down.. I'd rather leave like a man.. Please." Marco let him down and faced him silently.

"Thanks.. For being there for us both. I can see on your face that it hurt you to do that Marco.. So thank you." Marco nodded before walking out of her hair and turning to Kelly.

"I'll give you a minute." Marco walked across the beach and found himself surrounded by couples. He knew the Soulrise was mainly a couple event but was surprised that there wasn't more people hanging around on their own if it was such a spectacular event.

Marco took a seat beside a beached broken row boat. He looked out at the water and started playing with his zip. Had his disappearance hurt people? Star didn't seem to notice but was he selfish for not considering the other people he left behind.

"Oh there you are!" Marco turned his gaze to see Kelly behind him.

"Whatever you said to Tad worked.. He moved out. I feel lighter already. Also i think the zipper works so yeah.. You don't need to.." Kelly patted her hair to show her new found lightness and smiled at him.

"I'm glad it worked out for you.." Kelly noticed his now glum demeanour and ushered for him to follow after her. As they walked she told him how her and Tad use to come to every Soulrise. She came because she loved it and wanted to face her sadness. Marco looked up and noticed they were walking to some sort of tower-like structure.

"Come on, its the best view of the Soulrise!" Kelly took a skull off a pike and threw it into the tower. A few mechanic sounding noises decended until a panel popped out and a ladder fell down. She chuckled as she climbed with Marco in tow. He got to the top and looked out onto the beautiful yellow lake, spellbound by its beauty.

"Wow you can see everything!"

"Told ya!" Kelly responded with a smile.

"I guess.. We should talk about everything.."

"I'd like that.. I think I need it to be honest with you." Marco smiled back at her and began to tell him everything from the War against Toffee to the meat blanket. As he told the story of how he became a Fable Seeker she listened attentively. The two watched circles appear on the water surface as he told his story. He thought she might be cold so he took his scarf off and wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked cold.. And truthfully i was trying to find a home for it. I love it but it almost got torn to shreds in our last adventure. I don't want it to be packed away and never see the light of day so how about you look after it for me.. A reminder that I'm okay and you look a little warmer." Kelly blushed a little and wrapped it around herself tighter.

"Thanks.. I was cold.. I'll look after it.." The two settled back to watch as the pulsing circles began to frequent more and dark clouds gathered on the horizon. Finally an eye burst from the water before splitting into a pillar of light. The pair watched as thousand of blue souls began to rise and circle the pillar disappearing into the sky. Like fallen angels, skeletons with wings circled around creating contrast with the souls. Marco smiled at a sight so great he would only have dreamed it on earth when a beep from Kelly's watch caught his gaze.

"Is it past midnight?" Marco asked as the winged skeletons began to leave the scene.

"Yep!" The clouds began to part and the souls spread into the sky.

"Then its my birthday.." Marco whispered back. As the final light from the pillar fell back into the lake Marco turned to Kelly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO!" Came a cry from below. Both teens stared down as the Fable family all stood waving to Marco. He noticed Tank and Alex carrying their picnic blanket with all its possessions, essentially moving their whole group down the beach. The kids were riding it cheering as Sven popped up from the sides to entertain them while Lily was casting a spell to have the words "Happy Birthday Marco!" Appear in the air. Marco smiled happily before waving back to them.

"See i told you he'd be hitting on girls! First the Princess, then our Sammy and now this little miss right here." Sven laughed out loudly as Sammy tripped him with her foot causing him to face plant the sand. Marco and Kelly climbed down from the ladder.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?" Marco asked with surprise.

"I remembered it from your guild application and when I told the others when they got back they said we should celebrate." Sammy chuckled as Tank and Alex put down the blanket before running to hug him. Sven and Lily joined the hug as the kids jumped onto Tank cheering for Marco.

"Well are you going to introduce us Marco?" Kelly chimed in from behind him.

"Yeah sorry Kells, Hey everyone this is Kelly, she's a good friend of mine and a strong warrior too. However don't try to be her sparring partner or a giant dog thing will jump on you!" Marco chuckled as Kelly nudged his arm. Everyone rushed forward to greet Kelly and introduce themselves. Afterwards they settled down to talk about their adventure and how they slayed the beast rather easily. It had killed the A-Rank team before by tricking them with a bright light and making them fall into a trap. Sven had rushed past it and after making it chase him, Lily tripped it causing it to fall into its own trap before Tank finished it off. Alex moaned that he hadn't even been able to help at all. Everyone laughed at how bummed out he was. After some cake they decided to sing to Marco.

"Your birthday is here and you're alive,  
Well done, you managed to survive.  
Happy birthday to you my friend,  
Let's raise blades and face the end,

Another year, Another quest,  
No time to sit, No time to rest,  
Let's charge forth, we can't stay,  
Lets all celebrate your latest birthday!"

Marco laughed at how badly they sung the unfamiliar tune only to be hit by Lily. Apparently they didn't have a birthday song for adventurers as making it another year was precious enough so when she'd heard that his home land had that tradition she rushed to write something for him. He wrote down the lyrics they sang and thanked them all for their efforts.

After partying a little more it was time to head home. The children were drifting off and everyone was tired. Tank and Maria packed everything away as Sven and Rosalina carried all the children through the portal Marco had cut. Sammy took a different portal straight to the guild to turn in the quest and Alex and Lily waited behind for Marco to say his goodbyes.

"Thank you Marco!" Kelly exclaimed all of a sudden.

"What for Kells?" He asked confused.

"I headed here today with a heavy heart and full of dread and now thanks to you and your rather.. excitable family.. I feel at peace. Thank you so much."

"It's cool Kelly.. So did you want me to cut you a portal home or..?"

"Oh no worries.. I actually came with Star and Tom." Marco's eyes opened in surprise but Kelly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry i won't tell her. She hasn't earned it. If she wants to know how amazing and wonderful you've become she can do so herself. Now i think you better get moving." Kelly quickly kissed him on the cheek before running away with a laugh.

"What?" Marco stood stunned. He put his hand to his cheek and was unsure of how to feel when a big strong arm wrapped around his neck.

"Look at you Marco, you're a natural with the ladies! I wish someone would like me like she clearly likes you!" Marco could hardly focus on his comment as the cold chill he felt from behind him made him sure this was a dangerous topic. He turned to Lily ignoring Alex.

"Ready?"

"Always!" She laughed before ushering him into the portal. Alex followed behind in a rush so Lily stuck her leg out tripping him and sending him flying through the portal. She felt a little bad for Marco who would be crushed by him but he'd get over it. Lily let her gaze fall onto where Kelly ran off too. She had bumped into two people who rushed to hug her. One was a blonde girl and the other a demon boy. She realised who they were so left with haste closing the portal after her. Making sure no one would even know they were there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fable Seekers#5**

 **Hard Truths**

"So what? You only got back in touch after all this time because you wanted something?" Heckapoo asked with a frown making Marco sigh and swear under his breath.

"H-Poo, you know they deserve to take the trial. They are all on your list. Yes i sped up the process a little but I did want to see you." Marco told her truthfully.

"Hmm.."

"Look its the truth. Last month I bumped into Kelly at the Soulrise and she told me what it was like me leaving without having told anyone. I was selfish and I'm sorry. More so about how I acted when you tried to recruit me. You were only worried about me and i tried to throw that in you-" Marco's mouth was sealed shut by her hand.

"Too much and too smooshy. I forgive you so please no more.."

"Haha okay H-Poo, I'm still sorry." He smiled as she sighed again. He was glad he made up with the girl so easily as he was worried she held her grudges.

"So why did it take you a whole month to apologise after you realised?"

"Well we've been busy... Really busy."

/

"So let me get this straight? You want us to go on 5 quests in a row without coming back?" Alex questioned Sammy who looked up from her paper with a frown.

"No the guild does. The S Rankers are still out on missions and now as the up and rising S Rankers we are responsible for handling these missions. Usually I'd refuse but considering our party motto is 'Any Quest' we are being used to promote the guild. Each quest given to us is one being put to us from a different kingdom. If we do all 5 in quick succession then we'll both raise our reputation with the people up top but promote the guilds new shiny party." Sammy sighed again. She looked at the quests in front of them.

'Quest 1 - Pony Head Kingdom - Capture the escaped Princess and bring her home.  
Quest 2 - Underworld Kingdom - Defeat the undead dragon that keeps stealing supply carts.  
Quest 3 - Druid Kingdom - Solve the mystery of the cursed wood.  
Quest 4 - Spiderbite Kingdom - Slay the Queen Spider whose children keep biting the citizens  
Quest 5 - Butterfly Kingdom - Capture the escaped Squire and bring him before the Queen.'

"What the 'ells with this mix of crap!?" Sven moaned as he slid his boots on.

"We have two escapees to catch?" Tank questioned.

"Not exactly.." Marco groaned. Everyone looked at him confused.

"The first Princess I know and I know where she'll be. Capturing her is easy as pie. And the escaped Squire is the easiest of them all. It's basically a letter to me telling me off because I missed check in with the Queen." Everyone stared at him before bursting out laughing. Sven laughed so hard he fell over and hit his head on wall.

"So it leaves just three quests then. We'll do them in the order of 1, 4, 3, 2 and 5. How quickly do you think we can capture the Princess?" Alex asked still wiping off his tears.

"Lily do you still have that sleeping potion?" Lily reached into her bag and passed Marco the potion.

"Tank do you have a cage roughly to catch an animal the size of a medium bird?" Tank nodded and went and got the cage. Marco set the cage down and padded it with blankets. He tipped the sleeping potion on some cloth before cutting open two portals he reached into one and grabbed something tight. He pulled it back with the cloth over its mouth before placing it in the cage and sealing the first portal. Everyone looked into the cage at the sleeping horse head. Marco picked up the cage and the quest paper before walking through the portal. One moment later he stepped back through with the paper in tow.

"Quest confirmed and the pay was doubled for the speed of our service. King Pony Head sends his regards and says he'll call on us again." Marco passed Sammy the paper as Sven started crying even harder with laughter.

"An S Rank... In less than 5 minutes.. Well i never.." He managed to breath out while struggling to breath until Lily threw the rest of the sleeping potion at him.

"He can sleep the next one off, what's next?" Lily questioned.

/

"You better hope Pony Head never finds out it was you!" Heckapoo laughed while clutching her waist.

"Her Dad promised he wouldn't tell her or anyone else I'd been to the Kingdom. I filled him in briefly and he wished me luck." Marco smiled remembering how the giant headed horse man thing had congratulated him for forging his own path.

"So what about the Mystery of the Cursed Wood?" Heckapoo asked with a smile.

"Well we found out something was infecting the wood and stealing life from it. If it spread too far the Druids, who turned out to be tree people, would have lost their lives. At first we tried to purify the woods but that failed. Every attempt we made seemed to urge the infection more."

"So what did you do?"

"Well.. We came up with a plan to isolate the source and destroy it."

"Did it work?"

"We'll never know now... Lily fell face first into a swamp area and Alex started laughing at her. Enraged and embarrassed she burnt the whole cursed wood down. From the ashes something tried to rise to fight back but she assaulted it in a fiery blaze until not even ashes remained. The Druids told us not to worry as the wood was beyond repairing but we still felt bad so only took half the reward."

"Wow.. So don't piss off the red head?"

"I learnt from you not to piss off any red head!" Marco chuckled as Heckapoo pushed him.

"So the Spider Queen?"

"Right! So what happened there was kind of weird."

/

Marco looked up at the ground below and wished he'd taken Tanks offer for a lift. He pulled himself back up and was glad they had spent the money they had on decent climbing equipment. He dug his hands into the sides of the cliff ignoring the pain and climbed to the top where he found Sven panting deeply.

"Just you?" Sven moaned.

"The others will catch up. We can check out the cave first."

"You wanna rush ahead?"

"Don't you?"

"A man after me own heart Marco! Let's go!" Sven rushed to his feet and the two moved into the cave. Marco cast Shadow Step while Sven disappeared into the shadows like he belonged there. They noticed their footing become softer and Sven made them stop.

"Dem spiders will feel us coming before they see us. The only way forward is to move fast enough that we confuse 'em. You with me?" Sven chuckled before rushing off recklessly not waiting for a response. Marco ran behind him as the walls of web began to shake around them. The sound of scuttling filled their ears as they darted around the cave system. Marco could feel the presence in the centre of the cave and rushed forward. Peering down into the giant web that covered the floor he noticed to giant spiders surrounded by many small ones.

 _"You won't get away with this!"_ Cried one of the large spiders. She was bound in web and covered in wounds.

 _"Won't I? News of 'your' misdeeds have spread to the adventurer scum. Soon they'll come for your head and with you out the way I'll become the new Queen!"_

 _"You can't! I know you framed me for the attacks on the Spiderbite family! But if you start a war our race will be wiped clear!"._

 _"You fool of a Queen! With names like that they were asking for it! I merely made sure that my children were fed! So what if some of them died! Let them come I'll kill them all!"_

 _"We shouldn't seek War with them! We can make them understand us! Live in peace with them not against them!"_

 _"Peace has made you weak! So now you die!"_ The non-bound spider raised one of its large legs revealing it to be sharp like a blade. It moved to end the life of the Spider Queen when Marco jumped down between them and kicked the spider away.

"Spider Queen We, The Fable Seekers, have been sent to slay the cause of the string of deaths in the spider bite kingdom. Would your majesty please tell me who is responsible?" Marco turned and winked at the wounded spiders many eyes. She remained still thinking about his choice of words. He had heard her and was giving her the option to move towards the peace she sought.

 _"The spider before you.. The False Widow.."_ Marco faced the large spider before him as she snarled at him.

 _"You'd sink so low you'd hide behind a pathetic Mewman child!?"_

"Sorry but I'm not Mewman, My name is Marco the Red Knight. I'm from Earth!" He said with a smirk as the spider thrust her sharp legs forward. He easily dodged each attack. He jumped around the web and gained on the False Widow when two smaller spiders went to jump on him.

 **"Light Illusion!, Sword Dance**!" Echoed throughout the cave as the spiders jumped at Marco only to fall through him. Many Marco's appeared around them and began to thrust their short sword with grace it seemed like a dance. He sliced through the small assault force and gained on the enemy. She tried to kill him two attacking at the illusions only to find herself in agony as one of her legs were cut off.

Standing in front of the False Widow alone triumphant, Marco raised his sword towards her.

"Surrender and your life may be spared." She glared at him and then he heard a chuckling sound coming from her.

 _"Foolish boy! You fell for my trap!"_ She grabbed at the web and pulled it. Marco looked down and noticed his legs were covered in web so when she pulled the thread he felt his legs give way as he began glued to the webbing.

 _"Now you die!"_

"Not yet! **Ninja Strike!** "Marco called out. The spider froze and looked around for signs of magic but none came.

 _"Looks like your magic has failed you!"_ She reached forward and dug her leg into his shoulder making him gasp in agony. He smirked at her again.

"Too bad my luck hasn't!" Marco laughed as two daggers pierced through the spiders skull and ended her life. Marco felt her leg tear from his shoulder as she fell from the web and to the ground below. Standing over him with a smile was a very dirty Sven.

"Ninja Strike? I thought ya' were joking when you suggested that as your 'I need back up' phrase but damn it was effective. Up you get." Sven cut Marco free from his bonds letting him brush himself off.

" **Heal!** " Marco healed his shoulder before pointing the staff sword at the Queen and healing her too. No longer injured she broke free of her restraints and turned to face the men in front of her.

"What you go and do that for!" Sven yelled before raising his daggers to fight when Marco grabbed him arm and told him to copy him. Marco knelt down before the Spider Queen.

"Your majesty, we have slain the evil Queen who the Quest asked us to kill. We will go back and tell of our journey and battle. We will inform the Royalty of the Spiderbite family of your wishes and request a peaceful resolution to this conflict." Marco raised his head to see the Queen wiping tears from her many eyes.

 _"Thank you.. Hero of Earth. You have saved my life and that of my kin. I must reward you for your efforts!"_ The Queen began to spin her thread and both men were surprised when a red thread came out. She weaved together using her large nimble legs the threads until before them was a rather interesting piece of clothing.

 _"A jacket of spider silk. Light weight, strong and durable. I matched the colour to your clothing and I would've honoured if you would accept this gift."_ She passed the jacket to Marco. He slid his now torn hoodie off and slipped into the jacket. It was a perfect fit and extremely comfortable. He thought it seemed more like and trench coat or an military jacket as it came down to his knees but appreciated that she'd added a hood to it. He did up a few of the buttons which he noticed were engraved with little spiders and turned to face the Queen. She had picked up his hoodie went to start to fix it when Marco stopped her.

"Thank you, I will take this gift in good faith but I'd like to keep my hoodie like it is. It's a reminder of what we accomplished and also a lesson to improve." The Spider-Queen smiled at his reasoning. He knew he could be better and wished for nothing more than that ideal.

 _"Good Luck, Hero!"_ Marco turned to leave with Sven when he paused quickly.

"Sorry, could you possibly make me a few bundles of that silk thread, a few colours would do.. I have an idea!"

/

"So wait.. Let me get this straight. The sweet jacket your wearing was personally made by a giant spider queen you didn't kill?"

"Yep!"

"And the peace treaty between the Spiderbite Kingdom and the Spider race is down to you and your party? Not just that but the new clothing line from the kingdom that's increasing trade is thanks to you?" Heckapoo raised an eyebrow towards the boy.

"Not at all.. I merely passed on the Queens message of good will, showed off my jacket and left them with the thread.. The rest they achieved by themselves." Heckapoo laughed again before looking at her stop watch.

"How long has it been in earth time?" He asked curiously.

"5 minutes, so they've spent 10 years each. I'm glad I chose to chill in this dimension though as its give us a chance to catch up."

"Me too, though I think by the time I'm done with the rest of the story it'll be coming up to the 8 minute mark and we should head back. I expect they'll all be done by then."

"You think they'll beat your time?"

"I know it!"

"Then you better tell me about this dragon and this time, skip to the good part."

"Whoa.. My stories are only full of good parts!"

"Sure thing now chop chop!" Marco chucked and thought of where to start.

"That seems as good of a place as any!"

/

Marco tried to look up from the ground. He could barley move his head let alone the rest of his body. He was glad the Spider-coat was flame resistant as even the ground in the underworld was on fire. He felt the heat against his cheek as he looked up at the skeleton dragon in front of him. It raised it's claw to crush him and brought it down on him.

He opened his eyes when he felt no pain to see the back of his teacher as she held her staff above her head shielding them with a magic shield.

"You idiot! Why did you cast that last spell! I told you that you didn't have much mana left already!" Lily yelled back at him.

"Sorry.. Master.." He managed to whisper out. He felt an arm wrap around him and start to carry him away. He was moved a distance away but could still see the dragon and his master at war.

"Drink this. Lily said don't move, they'll finish this. Although if i was you I'd be hoping i died as she's gonna kill ya'" Sven chuckled as he grabbed as the blood stained hole in his side. He sat down beside Marco and watched the battle. He forced him to drink a potion that increases mana recovery before putting pressure on his wound.

"Guess we gotta leave it to them this time but at least we managed to destroy its wings." Sven turned his head back to the fight and the two watched patiently.

Tank rushed to the dragons other front leg and using his shield he struck it while Lily blasted the leg that had her pinned. The dragon fell and smashed its head against the rocks that surrounded them. Taking advantage of its weakness Alex jumped from the rocks and drove his blade into its skull. It roared in pain and tried to shake him off but he refused to let go.

Spotting Tank it whipped him with its tail sending him flying back into the rocks. Lily eased his landing with a wind spell before dodging the next swing of the whip. Tank charged towards its it as it tried to whip him again. He used his shield to meet it with equal force before grabbing it and driving his sword through it. The dragon roared again at the loss of another limb while Alex drove more and more of his daggers through the dragons skull. None would shatter it completely but he was joining cracks up to one another preparing for the finale. His attention was robbed from the mission however when he saw Lily get whipped by the dragon and sent flying into one of the underworlds boiling lakes. He dove from the dragons skull into the water as Tank gained its attention. It raised fire on his from its skull as he edged closer and closer until he was close enough to smash his shield across its face. The force of the hit removed the dragons jaw stopping its dead fire attack. He draw his blade and stabbed it into the skull completely Alex's work and causing the dragon to fall apart with ease. He fell to the floor alongside the bones exhausted.

Alex burst from the lake with Lily, both their skin was dark red from being scalded. He listened for breathing and when he could hear none he began to perform CPR. He pushed into her chest and breathed life into her until she coughed up the water that filled her lungs. He leant close to see if she was okay when she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him passionately. Before he had a chance to question what just happened she passed out. He picked her up and carried her over to where Sven and Marco sat giggling. Tank hobbled over and the five sat against the rocks exhausted and drained.

"I'm glad we left the easiest until last… I don't want to go anywhere for a week." Alex moaned making the other guys laugh.

"We just killed an undead dragon.." Sven whispered.

"We killed an undead dragon!" Tank laughed.

"We killed a bloody undead dragon" Alex cheered loudly before falling beside the others.

"You know… I always tried to stay positive.. Through all the crappy missions and the rubbish quests.. But deep down I never thought we'd get the party house.. Or that'd we'd get this far… so thank you guys.. You made my dreams come true." The three looked at Alex as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Come on boss.. Don't cry yet.. You still have to finally tell Lily you love her back.. And when she finds out you've been putting it off until you felt you were worthy.. Then you can cry.. Or she'll make you." Sven started laughing as the rest joined in howling with laughter.

"It may seem stupid to you.. But I did it all for her.. She told me when we were kids that when I become a hero I can marry her so its her own fault that I waited.."

"Is it her fault you flirt with every pretty girl too?" Tank asked with a chuckle. Alex just laughed back and turned to them.

"Well.. Probably not. Anyway.. Wake me up when we get home.." Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sven looked at Marco and wondered when he fell asleep too.

"Night big guy." Sven waited for a reply but when there was none he noticed Tank had fallen asleep too. He closed his eyes and joined them in their slumber. Lily opened her eyes and smiled widely. She raised her hands and casted heal and recovery on everyone before moving closer to Alex and drifting off in his arms.

/

"So what happened next Marco?"

"Well Queen Moon, we woke in the beds of the Royal guest chambers. Apparently we were found and taken in. They recovered the bones of the dragon and laid it to rest properly. It was no longer a threat though as with its skull destroyed it could never reform. I woke to Tom sitting by my side. I was surprised to see him but it seems Kelly filled him in to ease his worries and when we had met with the King to discuss the Quest he'd called Tom to await our return.

We caught up and he met the Party. After spending a day or two recovering we headed back to Reverie before I set out here. Sammy was happy to see us after we'd been away almost a month and only had the quest complete memos to go by. Our next plan is to seek out Heckapoo and see if the Fable Seekers can all become Scissor owners." Marco looked up at Moon who beamed a smile back. She noted how much he had grown in both appearance and inside. His hair was longer now and his new jacket suited him greatly. She noticed he still carried the dagger she gave him and smiled.

"Well consider the Quest of the missing Squire complete. I'll allow the letters to be weekly from now on as it seems you really are going to be much busier from now on. However I did have another request for you." Moon's gaze turned mischievous which intrigued Marco.

"Anything My Queen"

"Three months from now, when you reach the 8th month mark I want you to return to be a sparring partner for a person of my choosing. I will explain more on the day, is this acceptable?"

"Of course my Queen, I will inform our House Manager so not to accept quests for that time."

"Thank you Marco! Now is there anything I can do to help you!"

"Yes! Firstly allow me to return this." Marco passed a bag of gold towards Moon.

"All 650 accounted for. Thank you for the investment in me. It allowed me to grant a dream to my party members and create something magical. However I'll be keeping the dagger."

"Naturally!" Moon giggled.

"Secondly, I want to ask you if you would officially recognise both our party members and our party itself. Although I am publicly affiliated with the Butterfly Kingdom our party is not. As we do more and more S Rank and Kingdom assigned quests we'll be drawn into a political game. I would like to have the protection of the Kingdom in that case." Marco knew he was asking for a lot. For the Kingdom to recognise them it meant also being responsible for their actions, good and bad.

"Done and Done!"

"Really!?" Marco exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you Marco, if you need anything I will gladly provide it to you. I have received written thanks from every kingdom you aided in the last month since you were affiliated with us. I see no way for our kingdom to lose in this agreement and even more so I wouldn't mind even if we did lose some face. Just have Samantha meet with me and I'll iron out all the details."

"Thank you my Queen." Marco bowed again.

"Are you off now?" Moon asked with a little disappointment.

"Almost." Marco moved forward and hugged the Queen. She felt her cheeks almost ache from how much she smiled. He waved goodbye and disappeared through a portal. She had loved reading the letters of his adventures and worried desperately when he missed 2 check ins in a row. He had already become like a son to her and she was proud of how much he had grown.

/

"Wow.. So you really had a hell of an adventure?" Heckapoo smiled as she ruffled his hair. She liked it this length too.

"Yep and I'm only a quarter of the way through it! 2 other S rank and a SS rank party returned from duty so we're having a week to rest before any more quests."

"Seems like a good idea, now how about we go and congratulate your team!" Heckapoo chuckled as she made a portal beneath them letting them fall through and appear in front of each of the Fable Seekers. Each now wielding their own pair of scissors.

"Alex, 14 Years.

Sven, 15 and a half Years.

Tank, 12 and a half Years.

Lily, 10 years… impressive.

Congratulations to all of you, you have competed the Trial of Heckapoo and earned your name to be remembered as legends. For each person who takes the trial henceforth will read your names as their predecessors and I hope with your names they find guidance." Heckapoo bowed to each member and the smiled at Marco.

"Since Star interrupted Ill give you your ceremony now too,

Marco Diaz, 16 Years.

Congratulations!" Heckapoo bowed to Marco as all of them erupted in cheers. They moved to look at each others scissors and compare them as Heckapoo materialised her favourite alcohol for them to drink. She started to talk to Lily who now wore a beautiful ring on her hand but instead wanted to talk about what magic she used on the collapsing hills of dreams. Marco looked at his own scissors before turning to the others and placing them on the table. They looked at him and then the scissors and followed suit. They stood around the table, scissors in front and raised their glasses.

"I, Marco the Red Knight, Recognise the Fable Seekers!"

"I, Alexander of The Dancing Sword, Recognise the Fable Seekers!"

"I, Tank the Walking Fortress, Recognise the Fable Seekers!"

"I, Sven the Ever Swift, Recognise the Fable Seekers!"

"I, Lily the Flaming Enchantress, Recognise the Fable Seekers!"

They all hit their glasses together before downing their drinks. They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing. Sharing stories of their trials and comparing them. Heckapoo watched as Marco laughed along with them and felt a little guilty that she had almost robbed him of this moment. The guilt was erased quickly however as she finished the bottle and went to get more.

/

To the outside, the room the Princess resided in was already considered dangerous. The horrors she whipped up from her wand crept out many of the palace. Not that they let it show, they were professionals. Today, however, they made it very clear they wanted nothing to do with the Princess' room as the raised voices and blasts coming from it scared them.

"Star stop it! You've gone too far!" Tom yelled as he used his flames to shield himself from her barrage.

"Too far? Too Far!? My own boyfriend doesn't want to see me and wants me to beg for someone's friendship!?" She screamed at him. This latest argument had ensued due to Tom finally meeting up with Marco. He had realised how selfish and self-centred Star was being by ignoring him. He had told her that until she went and made up with him he would be out of touch. He needed her to notice that their best friend, their real best friend, had already moved on. He'd grown up and made a name for himself. Something both should have been doing for months. Star had originally moved back to Mewni to start being a proper Princess but after Marco had turned up she avoided all responsibility, choosing to party with Pony Head or constantly go on dates with Tom. Truthfully, he had grown tired of it all.

"Beg? Maybe your right! Maybe you should plead for forgiveness and hope he forgives you and if he chooses not to I don't blame him! You know what, when you realise how much you've really Starred it up this time call me. Until then forget my number." Tom flew from the window and into a fissure in the ground, heading home to the Underworld. Star threw her stuff in rage and kicked down her door. She tried to call Pony Head but the girl had her phone taken away again. Some new group had been hired to bring her home. Kelly was avoiding her calls after the pair had also argued about Marco. Star slid down the banister and jumped down the stairs. She was heading for the Wash.

Watching as she passed, Higgs nudged a fellow Squire beside her and laughed. She headed off leaving him to do her duties as they had agreed before. She followed the Princess until she reached the door to the Wash. Knocking on the door she waited for response.

"Greeting, your majesty. What services can I do for you today?" Lavabo appeared almost donning a frown. Higgs stifled a laugh, trying not to give her location away but after spending more time with the noble knight she knew how much Lavabo was disappointed in Star.

"Sorry but I'm looking for Marco, can you get him?" Star asking impatiently.

"Of course my Princess.." Lavabo didn't move an inch and only kept staring at Star.

"Of course is what I would like to say at least however it is just me here, I'm afraid to say you missed him by about 4 months." Lavabo pretended to count with his fingers with a serious expression.

"What? What do you mean!?" Star felt her anger fade as she filled with confusion.

"Simple, My Squire is no longer here, he left 4 months ago and if you require any further knowledge I'd recommend you speak to your mother or the other friends who came to seek the boy months ago. Prince Tom and a delightful girl named Kelly I believe. They were aware of his departure for I believe the last 3 months at least.

Anyway my lady, I must get on with my duty. Do stop by again." And without a moment more Lavabo shut the door on Star as she stood there shocked. She turned to walk back up the stairs, passing the Squires rooms on the way she heard voices say her name so listened in.

"Alright pay up losers! Anyone who thought that our spoilt brat of a Princess would notice Marco missing before the 3 month mark pay up. I'm the only one who bet 4 months and more so hand it over people!" A female voice rang out. Some people grumbled but handed the money over anyway.

"How did you know she would be stupid enough not to notice?" Another voice asked.

"Easily! Marco knew she wouldn't. He told us all before he left not to worry about it."

"Yeah but who believed him? He was like her favourite toy? I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly announced she wanted to marry him?"

"I believed him! Come on, Princess Star wouldn't notice her job if it bit her in the arse. She just wants to play around with the boys and half a horse. Marco was better than that, he was a great guy and she doesn't deserve him." Everyone cheered in agreement forcing Star to tear away with tears in her eyes. Her friends were hiding things from her, her boyfriend rejected her and her subjects were mocking her. She was livid.

Star walked to her mothers room and kicked open the door.

"Star how many times do I have to ask you not to kick the door." Moon looked up and saw Star's face. She put down her parchment and faced her daughter.

"What do I owe the pleasure Star?"

"Where is Marco!" Star gritted through her teeth.

"Marco? Isn't he your friend honey? Surely you haven't lost him have you?" Moon challenged.

"Don't give me that Mother. Lavabo told me to ask you. The Squires were mocking me and none of my friends seem to think I deserve the truth." Star stated bitterly.

"Well do you? I mean Marco left this castle 4 months ago. He left with my blessing and I hope he is doing well" Moon said with a smile remembering her last moments with Marco.

"What? Why? Why didn't you say anything! He wouldn't survive in Mewni Mum."

"Star I assure you he was ready. Any how, I'm sure it's not important now anyway. He's been gone a fair while after all." Moon finished before picking her parchment back up. Star reached forward and tore it from her hands.

"What are you even saying! How could you let him leave?" Star screamed back at her mother. Moon looked on at her daughter and felt a pang of jealousy towards Angie. Marco had been so mature when he asked for her aid whereas her daughter was acting the part of a child. Moon decided it was time to stop beating around the bush.

"Star.. Have you ever seen Marco as anything other than the boy who followed you? The boy who loved you? Your "bestie"? Those squires were making fun of you because they respected Marco. He earned their respect in one month. He, who was given everything they worked their lives for, chose to seek his own story, his own calling. He trained for a month straight, earning the approval of 3 respected Knights. As much as this pains me to admit but Marco holds a greater place in many of this castles residents than you do. You avoided him for a month to go on play dates while he trained, worked and planned. He left here with my blessing because he earned it." Moon gritted her teeth. At first she was annoyed when Marco had suggested that it would be fine if he left. That Star wouldn't notice. Moon had even defended the girl yet Marco was right, she had only noticed when she WANTED something from the boy.

Star's mouth fell wide as she listened to her mothers hurtful words. She had thought she was already angry but following her mothers hard truths she rose to new heights.

"So this is what its all about? I'm not good enough? Nothing I ever do is good enough? You let Marco leave because I disappointed you is that it? He cleaned some clothes, folded some others. Woop de doo. How is that going to prepare him for monster attacks? Bandits? Anything Mewni has?" Star yelled back. Moon went to reply when she paused. It finally dawned on Moon.

"Star.. You really have no idea what its like in the Wash.. Do you?"

"What has that got to do with this!? It's the place where some crazy, has been, Knight cleans clothes." Moon's anger grew as she leapt forward and grabbed Star's arm. Star was actually afraid her mother was going to strike her. She opened a portal and dragged Star through leading to the Wash.

"Lavabo?" Moon called out. Star pulled herself free of her mothers grip and went to leave when she felt her mother grab her again.

"Let go of me!" Star squirmed. Lavabo had walked out of the kitchen to see the Royal Queen and Princess fighting and almost decided to return to hide in the kitchen when he refused to let fear get the better of him.

"Reporting for duty, Your majesties." He bowed to them both and was relieved when it stopped their fight.

"Greetings Lavabo. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering, has the Lint Catcher been cleaned today?" Moon asked returning to a politer tone.

"No, I'm ashamed to admit that I grew reliant on my young squire and in his absence I have been forgetting it. Even after all these months the company he provided remains with me. I was about to take the quest when you arrived." Moon's face lit up.

"Perfect. Would you please prepare two of your finest teas and some chairs. You see, Star will be cleaning it today." Star turned to her mother with fury.

"I'm not doing some stupid cleaning! I don't care what you say Mum no dumb washing up would prepare Marco for Mewni. He is too weak." Star spat at her. Moon prepared to argue back when they turned to the sound of Lavabo clearing his throat.

"My Princess, I apologise for my phrasing, but what you've just said is bullshit." Moon and Star froze at his words.

"I personally know how looked down on I am. I'm seen as a crazy, senile weirdo hiding in the basement. I'm content with that as it does not affect my job. However, I will not remain silent as you insult both my profession and my squire. More so the latter I'm afraid your ignorance shines through. Marco is a man who has completed the Trials of Heckapoo, he trained diligently under my gaze and accepted teachings from many of the castles Knights and Tutors. He used the resources at hand to better himself and he has done me proud." Star was silenced albeit for a moment.

"So he got some dumb scissors. He took years to do it and I don't care what you say. Washing isn't that hard. They have a machine that does it for you on Earth. We should just replace weirdos like you with that!" Star let the vile words leave her mouth leaving her mother shocked.

"STAR!?" Lavabo held his hand up to let the Queen know he wished to speak.

"I also took 16 years and did you ever ask Marco what he went through during those years?"

"Yes.. No.. I don't know!" She replied with spite.

"Horrendous things.. The times he almost died probably easily outweighed his happy days there. A trial for the scissors are considered one of the greatest honours and challenges in the multiverse. For you to look down on him and the challenge it just shows how ignorant you are." Star's eyes opened wide as the Knight openly insulted her. She looked to her mother expecting him to be reprimanded but from her mothers gaze she knew she was agreeing with the Knight.

"And my Princess, if you think it so easy, why not just clean the lint catcher and prove us wrong."

"Well maybe I will." Star gripped the handle of the wand and went to storm into the open entrance when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"No wand or weapons allowed. My Squire never needed such things." Lavabo stated with a proud smile. Star pushed his hand away before settling down her wand. She walked into the lint catcher and began to laugh.

Her quest was to start up a fan guarded by what? Little balls of fluff. Star, ignoring the area around her, walked towards the fan when she heard something move. She scanned the room looking for the source only to find none. More alert now, she continued walking to the fan. She noticed a group of dents in the side that she could climb up. She dug her hands in and rose till she was near the top. Looking down she still saw nothing of merit, laughing she turned and jumped towards the fan when she felt pain pierce her side. She fell to the ground and looked at the deep gash in her side. She started to panic and grabbed for the wand at her waist, only now remembering she left it outside. Another hit to the side sent her crashing into the wall.

Star felt his vision go blurry as she wiped blood from her eyes. She knew from experience that head wounds would slow you down and lead to you losing your life so she started to look for her enemy. All she could see was the fluff on the ground and nothing more. She decided to end this now and ran towards the fan. If she could hit the lower part with enough force it would move. Except she only managed to walk three steps when something grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. She turned and was surprised to see the fluff wrapping around her leg. Something moved closer letting Star get a better look. It seemed to be some sort of fluff thing. It wore a sock on its head and had a derpy face. Star would even usually consider it cute. It started to move towards the centre of the circular room and form a large body of fluff. She stared at it as three eyes appeared and looked at her. Below it the whole body seemed to split revealing large fangs and a giant mouth. She could feel it pulling her inwards. She dug her hands into the floor and tried to stay alive with all of her might when she felt it strike her again. Her vision started to fade to black and she used the last of her energy to call out to her spectators.

"HELP ME!" Star watched herself draw closer to the jaws of death when two swift figures moved into the room. One jumped up and with grace and precision knocked the fan into life. The creature roared and began to be sucked in by the fan as the other figure positioned under her and caught her. Star was brought out of the Lint catcher and placed on the floor.

 _ **"Cast aside my own desire, make me weak and begin to tire,**_  
 _ **Remove their pain in place of mine, They are healed and now all fine.**_  
 _ **Life Exchange!"**_ Moon's voice echoed throughout the room. Star watched as her vision returned and her pain faded only to see her mother fall to the floor. She pulled her mother up and tried to wake her.

"Mum! What did you do?" She cried desperately to Moon. Lavabo walked over and placed a hand on Star's shoulder before moving close to Moon.

 **"Heal."** Star watched in shock as all of Moon's wounds faded from her body leaving her unconscious but well. Lavabo lifted her up and carried her to a small room to rest. Star looked around and recognised some of the stuff inside. A Maki-hand poster, action figures and a few pictures of herself and Marco. She then noticed a few new additions. Marco holding his dagger high in the air. Marco fighting with a octo-towel, A group of towels that stretch and group into eights to attack the Wash's defences. Marco training with some other Knights. Marco in a race with a female while others cheered them on. Marco asleep at a desk, books piled around him. She pulled the last picture, it was of Lavabo and Marco. He was dressed smart but with his hoodie. She looked at the back. "His last day in the Wash." Star turned to Lavabo.

"What was that?"

"The lint creature?"

"Yes? Why was that here? Did you and my mum set this up when I came down here?" Star's anger was gone but she wanted answers.

"A childish guess if I do say so myself. Princess, when beings are filled with magic and release that magic regularly it is absorbed by the clothing around them. Those clothes come here and when gathered they form creatures and beasts. That particular one is a beginner level Wash opponent. It forms daily and always has done. By the time Marco left the wash he could take that out blind folded." Lavabo proclaimed proudly. Star looked at him and felt no hint of lying. How strong was Marco? How weak was she?

"What's wrong with my Mum?"

"Nothing at all."

"She's unconscious! How is that nothing!"

"She merely learnt a new spell. Doing so without the wand in hand will always cause a magic user to pass out as the magic is imprinted on their mind. The wand takes the burden of that transfer so you would never have experienced it. I feel, in her worry of your life that has grown since the Toffee incident, she acted rashly and chose a spell to take the pain you felt onto herself.

"Okay... If you're telling the truth.. How come you know magic? I thought that was something only Royals and Nobles could use?" Star asked sincerely. Lavabo was almost flabbergasted by how little the Princess knew of their own world.

"Star, Magic isn't owned by royalty. The wand is precious as it amplifies the already large potential the Butterfly line carries for magic. It also removes many of the drawbacks of magic including magic drain and the imprinting process. Anyone with a little talent can learn magic. Most knights of Mewni know a spell or two and some even specialise in it. Do you not find it strange that there is a whole commission of magic? I'm sure by now even Marco has learnt a few spells in his free time." Lavabo chuckled as they heard a stir. They looked over to Moon as she grabbed at her head and winced.

"I forgot how much imprinting takes out of you." Moon moaned. Lavabo passed her the tea he made and she felt all of her stress fade away.

"I always did enjoy your tea Lavabo." Moon turned to Star who was now being quiet and submissive.

"I take it you no longer think Marco's duties included 'just some washing up'." Star could hear the bitterness in her words and knew she deserved them.

"No.. I'm sorry... Please tell me where he is." Star asked politely. Moon stood up and brushed herself off.

"Lavabo, from now on Star will be coming down to learn how to take down the Lint Catcher, no magic. Star follow me." Sir Lavabo bowed to the Queen as she disappeared through a portal with Star in tow.

"Star, as I have just said that will be a daily duty from now on. Also you will begin to train under the tutors you have avoided and I will personally see to your magic lessons."

"Okay... I'll do anything you want but please tell me where he is."

"In three months you will have a test. It will confirm whether or not you are ready to take this position seriously. Then, and only then, if you pass... I will call Marco back. If he returns is his decision." Star gazed up at her mother and could see arguing would be pointless. She only nodded silently before returning to her room and burying her face in the pillow.

"Wait... I don't have to wait.." Star leapt up and grabbed her wand. She held it in front of her and breathed deeply.

 _"I summon the All-Seeing Eye. To tear a hole into the sky._  
 _Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fable Seekers#6**

 **SS Rank!**

Marco stood half asleep in just his towel. He had gotten out of bed rather late today and was now in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Thankfully all the girls were done with the bathroom as in the morning dash he often had to wait. He felt his eyes growing more and more heavy when he felt a presence watching him. He turned and looked around the bathroom seeing no one. He could feel it's gaze on him when a crashing sound forced him to jump back into the shower.

 _"REJECTION!"_ Lily yelled out lifting her staff into the air. There was a scream of pain and the presence disappeared. Marco looked up to see Tank picking the door up from the floor while Lily started to draw some runes on the wall.

"What was that?" Marco asked tightening up his towel. Lily looked up and smiled. He had gotten abs as well as scars across his body. She knew how happy and proud Marco was of that achievement but also how shy the boy was still.

"Did you feel something watching you?"

"Yes. I couldn't see anything but all of a sudden it's like someone was peeping on me." Marco confessed. Tank had already started to repair the door which made Marco chuckle a little.

"Well that's because someone was. Someone used a rather powerful spying spell on you and I caused the spell to back fire on them which probably hurt a lot."

"Well that's fine... Anyone spying like that can't be a good person." Marco reasoned as Lily nodded in agreement.

"Anyway I think it's time I taught you to reject magic and also for you to get some ink." Lily's smile grew wide.

"I thought you were going to teach me Earth magic next? I still only know fire and we proved that against a fire breathing dragon it didn't help a lot. Plus I have loads of ink, how else do you think I write letters each night."

"Hush, who is the master and who is the apprentice? Exactly! Also it's not that kind of ink." Marco could hear Tank laughing behind Lily and was suddenly worried about what they were so giddy about.

/

One month passed from the spying incident and Marco sat looking at his arm. Lily had called someone to Tattoo his body with various runes and glyphs. She pulled up her clothes to reveal that she had matching tattoos as well. Marco and Alex blushed when she did so. Some were to boost resistance, others to aid in casting. However, the one she wanted for him more than any other was the rune that prevented one from being spied on. She had taught him the spell and various others but not having to cast the spell every time you felt a presence was better than doing so.

The Fable Seekers were camping outside a strange tear in reality. They'd been summoned by Heckapoo herself as a quest to investigate it. She was busy with a thread of portals that kept opening by themselves. Marco looked down at the Quest information before standing before the others.

"Okay Fable Seekers, this time it's another big one. We are being considered for the SS Rank and if we do it we'll be the fastest party to even reach another S Rank in written history. The reason for this is that we are being requested personally by the Forger of Dimensional Scissors. As well as all the Guild Contribution points we got from the several dozen quests Sammy has sent us on. Our mission today is to identify the cause of this tear, the nature of it, whether it poses a threat and if so destroy it." Marco finished reading and looked up as everyone sighed. Sammy had kept them moving. They had been deployed on separate missions completing five quests at once for the smaller quest. With the larger and more dangerous quests she would send two or three members so it was the first quest in over a month that all members attended. They were exhausted but also were excited. The dream of reaching SSS-Rank was closer than ever and they were ready. Alex nodded to Marco to sit down before standing to address the group.

"People, we're here. One mission away from being one step away from our dream. If we can reach SSS-Rank we will definitely be remembered as legends. Our names will be etched onto the guilds walls and people will tell stories of our quests. We already have a fan club starting up and if we pull this off I think it's safe to say that fame will grow. Marco managed to get us the political protection from the Butterfly Kingdom so we don't have to worry about that. However, we do need to care about our reputation. We are the Fable Seekers, being remembered is our game. For that we will do any mission, any difficulty no matter how big or small and this one here is a big one. Uncharted territory so I need everyone to be the best they can. Tank, I want you leading this one to defend against any attacks that may come from the front. Sven you follow Tank and keep close. I'll need your eyes up ahead. Lily, you're our first trump card. You'll be in the middle where you can be protected from both sides so when we need you, you can help us back. Marco, you're next. You'll be our second trump card and in the event we get surrounded I want you to focus on getting us out of their alive while I guard the rear. I won't let anyone or thing sneak up on you so trust in me. Fable Seekers, Are you with me!"

"Yes Leader!" Everyone responded. Alex smiled and turned to them.

"I said are you with me!" Alex yelled back.

"YES LEADER!" Came a deafening response. Alex chuckled before turning to face the tear.

"Let's go team."

Everyone stood up and faced the tear in front of them. If it had been a year ago every single on of them would be scared of what was before them yet now they faced it with grins. The sense of adventure in them all was blazing and they were ready. Tank disappeared through first shortly followed by the rest.

When their eyes had adjusted to the world around them they almost couldn't believe their eyes. They stood looking up to the ground. Around them was floating islands and on each was a different strange phenomenon. The closest one to them was a strange pyramid made of gold that had water flowing up into the sky. The next was full of flaming ice. Each island was stranger than the next. The sky started to change colours as the sun flew by chased by the moon. This place had no sense of day and night as they changed so quickly. Sven ushered the rest to look towards their right where the largest island resided. On this island, roughly the size of the Butterfly Kingdom sat a castle. It was covered in skulls, stone gargoyles and a black pillar of light rose from the depths. Marco thought about the situation and started to laugh.

"What is it Marco?" Tank asked concerned.

"I think I know what we have to do here!" Marco laughed.

"What's up then Mr Know-It-All?" Sven rolled his eyes.

"Well I told you before that a lot of stuff we've come across and faced, even the way the guild was shaped and ran, was similar to stuff from the games I used to play."

"Yes continue Marco?" Lily said after hitting Sven round the head for mocking him.

"Well I spoke to Heckapoo and a few others in the guild and we came to the conclusion that when people dream on Earth their subconscious bodies experience astral projection and leave their bodies. We theorised that their projections have been coming to other dimensions for millennia and a lot of fiction on earth is based on another dimensions truth."

"So what's your point Marco?" Alex asked. He was intrigued with the theory but wanted them to focus on the mission.

"Well I recognise this place! Especially that castle!" Marco said with a smile. Everyone turned to him with a big grin. If that was true their mission just got a whole lot easier.

"Okay, take five everyone. Marco, fill us in."

"Okay so in one of the games I played the hero had to venture across the land to save their friend who was kidnapped. Along the way he earned fame and was asked by the Kingdom to slay the Demon King. Not wanting to get involved and only wanting to find his friend he refused. It was a little while later that he discovered the person who kidnapped his friend and the Demon King were one and the same. He took up arms and charged into the demon realm through a tear in reality. The Demon King, a being so powerful he tore a hole in reality and connected the Earth Realm and the Demon Realm. Once he passed through he found the sky islands. Once part of other realms the Demon King had stolen them and taken them to the new realm he had created.

The Hero was forced to cross each Island in order before finally arriving at the Devil's Castle. You go in to fight the Demon King but your gear had been worn down and you were weak from fighting for so long that he kills you easily. Once you die the Goddess speaks to you and offers you another chance. She builds a path of light letting you, at full strength, go straight to the Devil's Castle to fight the Demon King. After you beat him you win the game and the tear seals itself off after returning all the Islands to the dimensions they came from." Marco looked at his companions each who had listened to his story attentively.

"So We have two options. Take the long way and hope we get brought back to life by a Goddess or... Find the path of light and take the shortcut there?"

Everyone naturally agreed to the second option and made camp at the spawning area. Sven kept staring out at the Devil's Castle while the others made the food. Marco helped Tank with the meal, having finally received the cooking lessons he wanted from the man. Lily and Alex were cuddling up as they looked at the magical islands in the sky. Alex had gotten better at showing his emotions but in spirit of their promise from childhood they would stay engaged until they reached SSS Rank and then they would marry. Before they would have considered it an impossible goal and now it was just a magical light bridge away from being achievable.

The sun passed them again but slowly this time as the moon caught up and ate it whole sending the realm into darkness. Marco explained that this was now night time and the sun would escape come morning so the group made camp. Sven took watch, an activity he would usually try to avoid. His eyes remained fixed on the castle as every one drifted off to sleep.

Marco lay thinking of his promise to Queen Moon, In two months time he would fight against an unknown opponent to remain with her blessing. He wasn't worried as the others had taught him well and he was far stronger than he could have imagined. During the time they spent with Heckapoo, Marco had actually asked her to spar and while he lost in the end he held up his own in a one on one enough that the Demi-Goddess had to invoke ancient magic to win. The cost of that was Lily pestering her to teach her it so Heckapoo and her disappeared into her dimension for 5 minutes (10 Years) with Lily returning with a smile and a brand new staff. Her old staff could no longer keep up with her magic so Heckapoo had created a new one for her.

He couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Moon knew of all their adventures, she knew how much he had grown so any opponent she might have must be strong. He tried not to think about it as he used his Spider-Coat as a blanket and drifted off as the Island of jumping sheep passed overhead.

...

...

...

...

"HEY! HEY GUYS GET UP!" Marco felt his eyes slowly open. He heard yelling but couldn't place the voice in his half asleep state. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly bumping into Tank when he tried to get up only for the giant man to pick him up and put him right.

"Sven? What?" Alex mumbled. Lily was still sleeping and had her arms wrapped around Alex so he couldn't move very well.

"Wake up the moody cow and get over here!" He yelled over to them. All of them rose to their feet and tried to find Sven. He was no longer on their small island so they looked at the next island for him but couldn't see him on the pyramid.

"Over here!" They turned to see Sven sitting in mid air between their island and the Devil's Castle.

"SVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alex called out before instinctively throwing a rope to Sven. Sven laughed before standing and walking back to them.

"I felt something there and I spent all night thinking about it. I thought about it and I realised, some big shot like the Demon King ain't gonna walk all the way round these islands each time he wants to leave his blimey castle. Plus it seems like a lot of effort for the Goddess to just make a bridge in the realm he controls... So what if the bridge always existed and she just made it visible?" Sven reasoned. Lily looked at Marco and nodded. He moved forward and placed his hands on what Sven had walked on. It was solid.

"Any suggestions?" He turned back to Lily, He didn't want to risk destroying the bridge.

"How about that light spell you showed me?" Lily suggested.

"Ahh okay... I haven't perfected it yet so I'll need to do the full incantation. Can you stand back in case it goes wrong?" Marco asked politely. Everyone immediately walked to the edge of the island. They had witnessed one of Marco's original spells going wrong and wanted nothing to do with it.

 **"Red of blood and crimson pain,**  
 **And vibrant Orange shining through,**  
 **Yellow of the sun that shines the same,**  
 **And an envious Green that catches you,**

 **The Blue of sky that sits up high,**  
 **And the deep colour of Indigo,**  
 **A touch of Violet to complete the lie,**  
 **As a rainbow of light begins to grow.**

 **RAINBOW ILLUSION!"** Every watched as from Marco's palms colour began to pour out and decorate the bridge. What seemed like mere sky a moment ago was now a rainbow filled path that charted their way.

Marco stood back and looked with a smile. The spell was incomplete and needed tweaking but it served it's purpose for the moment. He looked as the colours shimmered and moved along the bridge.

"Hey! It's Rainbow Road!" Marco chuckled as the others missed the reference again.

"Well team, we're in business! Sven, Marco, Well done on the rainbow road. We'll pack up camp and make our way to the Demon King." Alex declared with the biggest smile any of them had seen him wear. He was pumped with energy and enthusiasm. The group packed everything up and headed over the road. Sven ran ahead excitedly as he had waited till morning to show everyone and didn't go more than half way. As they walked they gazed upon the many islands around them almost spellbound by how beautiful each was.

"We've been travelling to many dimensions these last few weeks but we have never seen any of this. Doesn't that mean all of this is still out there for us to discover?" Everyone looked at Tank as his eyes remained fixed on the islands. He had been talking more of late and expressing himself but the happy tone he spoke with raised all their spirits.

They walked through the open gates of the Devil's Castle as it remained silent. There were no signs of life within the walls as they walked through on guard. Marco led the way now since he knew the path to get to the Demon King's room. Tank ran his hand's against one of the walls and noticed that it crumbled away at the lightest touch.

Alex was inspecting anything they came across and stopped to check on some bones he found. He noticed that although it had lasted unlike many others it was brittle and weak. Marco had found out in their second month together that in order for them to be more successful they each trained in another skill. Alex had focused on archaeology and restoration of historical artefacts. It had proved to be very useful when on quests as he could tell what relics and treasures had real value. He enjoyed studying all the stuff they found and actually would have finished his trial in Heckapoo's dimension earlier if he hadn't taken a few years to study and learn more skills.

Alex was starting to worry that there had been people living here before but they had died in tragic means. He watched as Lily began to feel light headed. She was a mage through and through and the drain of magic around them was starting to affect her. Alex passed Sven his gear and lifted her onto his back before continuing.

"Alright we're here. On the other side of this hall with be the Demon King and his generals. He won't try to engage us until we defeat his generals so if we go all out and destroy them as soon as we can we can move onto the final boss. He has a lot of health so Tank you keep his attention and we'll attack him while he's distracted. I'll then take away his attention when you need a minute to recover. Lily, He has an ability to reflect all magic back to its user but only when he knows it's coming. Use Sven as a distraction and time your magic as best as you can but if you can try to play support and keep us moving. Alex when he's near the end get Tank to shield toss you and go for the kill." Marco explained as he drew out the plan on the ground.

"Everyone ready?" Marco asked as everyone nodded silently. Everyone turned to Alex who looked back at them blankly. Marco ushered for him to go and he realised that they were waiting for him to lead them. He felt pride grow within him. He'd been having doubts about whether he was right to lead them anymore. All of them had grown so much stronger and with Marco and Sammy often guiding them to where they needed to go he felt like he should take a back seat but it dawned on him that Sammy came to him with every decision and Marco always left the main role to him. The boy trusted him to carry the weight of the party and Alex was determined not to let them down.

"Let's make history!" Alex said as he drew his sword. He pushed open the large doors and led them into the grand hall of the Devil's Castle. As they entered lanterns around the room began to light with flames. They walked through the hall as it lit up until finally a large fire appeared before them in the shape of two pedestals. Between them sat the King's throne. Everyone circled round and readied themselves facing the figure in the throne. Marco scanned the room but was unable to spot the generals. He began to worry when Tank spoke breaking the silence.

"Marco.. I had a question?"

"Yes Tank?"

"What would happen... If you never chose to be the hero but kept playing regardless of the quest?" Marco froze hearing his words. He turned to face the others as the grim reality dawned on them.

"...Time would still carry on... If it wasn't a game but the real world time would pass... But if like the game the NPC's were bound by their positions they would remain until.. Until...-"

"-Until they turned to dust.." Alex finished. They looked at the ground they stood on and noticed piles of dust. A draft blew in from door they left ajar and the dust scattered. Lily covered her mouth in shock and Sven started to shake the dust off himself. Marco turned back to the figure in the throne as it's hood fell back to reveal a husk of a body. He looked closer and noticed two red glowing orbs in the sockets of it's eyes. He went to tell the others to run when suddenly a great pressure was put on them. Marco felt all of his joint click and strain as he was forced to the floor. Gravity pushed down on him rendering him and the others unable to move.

 **"WH Y.. WHHYY.. WHY DI D YOU N OT COME!"** A large voice boomed throughout the hall. The doors slammed shut and apart from the two flames beside the man the whole room went dark.

 **"You.. Were meant to save us all.."** Sobbed the voice from the chair. Marco managed to shift his gaze to the husk. Tears rolled down it's leathery flesh.

"Marco... What did you leave out of your story..?" Alex managed to ask. He groaned in pain as the pressure caused his jaw to ache.

"..When you complete the game.. You find out that the Demon King was really a peaceful man forced to obey an ancient evil... It sets up the next game in the series and make you think about your actions. You slayed an innocent man and his family.. To save the world. At the same time you brought them peace from their suffering.." Everyone fell silent. They knew why Marco hadn't told them now. If he had they would have hesitated to attack, they would have slowed and eased up their attack and it would have cost them their lives.

 **"RISE HERO.. Face the people you failed.."** All of them remained motionless. The force above them remained heavy and unrelenting.

 **"WH Y! WHY DO YOU NOT RISE!"** The sobbing started to intensify. Marco felt both guilt and anger swell up inside him. He started to push against the ground with all his might. He strained as beads of sweat fell from his face.

 _"Magic resistance! Strength Boost! Speed Boost!"_ Lily whispered beside them. All of them felt a little of the burden fade and started to rise with Marco. The first to his feet was Tank. He dug his sword into the ground and remained facing the Demon King.

The others joined him one by one. Their bodies creaking and the pressure started to cause them to feel sick as well as in pain. When they were all on their feet they stood before the Demon King, silently and determined.

 **"You are not the Hero we waited for..?"** The Demon spoke them. Without wraith or hate, but with hope. Marco tilted his head a little to signal Alex to speak up.

"No. We are not the Hero who abandoned you. We are the Fable Seekers and we will end your suffering.." Alex felt almost fell to his knee from the pressure but found himself being supported by both Sven and Marco.

 **"You would end our plight...? A folly of a remark.. But try nonetheless!"** The voice was devoid albeit a sliver of hope. Lily kept chanting place more and more spells on Alex. She fell to the ground unable to resist the weight anymore and out of magic. Alex took a step forward, unable to fall as Marco and Sven moved with him. Tank moved forward using his shield and sword as if he was climbing a mountain before kneeling and remaining. Alex climbed up his back and readied his blade. Marco stood behind Sven and pushed him with all of his might. He crashed to the ground but watched as the force sent Sven flying into Alex who was thrust forward through the gravity. The combination of their efforts both magical and physical forced Alex's blade to pierce through the heart of the Demon King.

 **"A noble effort.. But you lack the power of a hero."** The Demon King's voice relented. He had lost his last hope and no longer had any interest in them. Marco raised his hand enough to point in Alex's direction.

 **"Bless thy blade in the finest way,**  
 **Surround it tightly with the light of day**  
 **In holy power to purify thy foe,**  
 **Remove the darkness and end thy woe,**  
 **Holy Enchantment!"** Marco yelled out as his world went black. Alex felt his blade start to grow warm as an loving light started to shine from it. The Demon King yelled in agony as the pressure relented and they all dropped to the floor from the release. Alex stood back up and faced the body as it turned to ashes.

"I'm sorry we were too late to save you.. I promise you we won't forget you or forgive the one who did this to you.." Alex wiped his tears as his body was overcome with the emotions of the thousands of people who had lost their lives. Their pain, their sorrow and finally their relief to be unbound from the horrible spell. He felt their joy and their thanks fill his very being as he cried out.

 **"Thank you.. Hurry.. The gate is closing.."** The voice's of all the people rang out loudly as the walls began to crumble. Alex picked up Lily and Tank picked up Marco as they ran from the castle. The entrance was about to crumble before them so Sven rushed forward and sliced down the fragile rocks letting them pass. When they reached outside they watched as the islands were ripped from the realm. They ran across the rainbow bridge as it began to fall apart before diving through the tear crashing to the ground. Alex turned round to face it as it vanished and bowed in remembrance to people who lost their lives. Everyone fell to the ground exhausted.

Marco eventually awoke to see the other four staring at him worried.

"Hey guys?" He managed to say before he was hit round the head by Lily.

"How many times do I have to tell you that in life or death situation learning a new spell is not the solution to the problem!" She hugged him tightly as he wasn't sure whether to moan about the pain or take her comfort. Alex chuckled before sitting down beside him.

"You did good.. If you hadn't cast that spell we'd probably have joined them, waiting forever never to be rescued.." Alex admitted sombrely.

"I'm sure someone would have done it eventually?" Sven tried to cheer him up as he'd been down since they came back.

"That tear appears every 100 years for a few days... They waited for a fleeting hope of being rescued and time after time that feeling faded... When we freed them.. I felt it.. Everything that they went through.." His face was devoid of emotion, no longer the joyous smile or spirit of adventure but the shell of himself.

"I faced some stuff... In that Trial of Heckapoo. Stuff I never want to talk about but nothing was like that feeling of being crushed under the weight of their hatred..." Sven sat beside them. He looked at the ground and clicked his joints.

"We all did.. I think we grew stronger for it.. I know it was hard but we did it.." Lily sighed and joined them.

They all looked up to Tank who stood before them and didn't sit with them.

"Regardless of what happened to them, we, the unrelated party, came and ended their suffering. The tear has closed and those wonders have returned to their worlds after years of being apart. I know it was hard... But we just saved their souls and brought wonder back to the world. We might have to change a few details but it'll make a story yet." Tank stood proudly before them. They all smiled at him. He was their unwavering rock, their walking fortress.

"Let's get you all home." Tank picked up every member of the party, much to their protest, before cutting a portal and disappearing through it.

The area was silent, a tear that would never return had faded from reality. Iconic and precious landmarks from over 20 dimensions returned to their homes and spread wonder among the residents. After 4000 years the Demon King was defeated and the terror of the Devil's Castle was put to rest. The Hero never turned up so a party of brave adventurers rose up and became Heroes for them.

Tumbling to the floor of the Reverie House the group looked up to see everyone and Heckapoo with tears inside their eyes. They rushed forward and began to hug them all tightly. At first they thought everyone was congratulating them but they realised they were genuinely upset.

"What's wrong Honey?" Tank asked Maria with a frown. She rushed forward and banged her fist against him armour. She kept banging her fists against him until he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Maria.. I'm meant to be the quiet one?" Tank encouraged but she was sobbing so hard he couldn't understand her. The rest turned to Heckapoo and Sammy who looked angry.

"I TOLD YOU TO INVESTIGATE IT!" Heckapoo said angrily.

"Look can someone explain why you are so mad!" Marco pleaded as they looked at him confused.

"Well that's bloody obvious! You've been missing for one whole month with not a single word! The Tear in Reality wouldn't open up for us and we thought the worst! You swan back in here like you've only been gone for a few hours! How do you expect us to feel!" Sammy yelled at them all. All of them felt their blood run cold as they thought about what she said. A whole month of zero contact. Of course they would be worried.

"Looking at your faces... How long has it been for you?" Heckapoo asked worried.

"We haven't even been gone a day! Look!" Sven pulled out the food they had prepared before they left showing them that it was still fresh and definitely not a month old.

"I better go get in touch with Queen Moon, She's probably worried sick. I'll leave you guys to turn in." Marco quickly disappeared through a portal followed closely by Heckapoo.

Sammy turned to Alex and could see how heavy his heart was.

"What happened?"

/

"...Wow... I can't even begin to understand what you've been through.." Sammy said as she sat back at her desk. She looked down at the paper and filled it in.

"I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to turn this in alone. I need one of you to come with me... The implications from what you did may have lasting effects so we need to prepare for that.." Sammy felt guilty as she could see they just needed to sleep.

"I'll go.." Alex said standing up.

"Me too.. I don't want you to go without me!" Lily grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Sammy smiled at the two. They'd only grown closer through adversity.

"Let's go.. And I'm banning any more missions until after Marco's test in the Butterfly Kingdom. The next month is going to be R & R so get some rest." Alex reached forward and cut a portal to the guild. Sven could hear cheers coming from the other side and smiled. It seemed like more than just family was worried about them. He turned to another portal opening and Marco walked through looking sheepish.

"How did it go with her Majesty?" Sven laughed seeing how white Marco looked.

"Well.. Before I could even tell her anything she spent a while just yelling at me.. She cried and then threw a cup at me..."

"Wow.."

"Yep.. In future, as well as back to daily updates.. I have to tell her the details of each quest." Marco sighed.

"She was just worried about you.. I can't believe I've been away from my baby and Rosalie for a month.. I know we use to live apart but now it seems longer than I could imagine.." Sven admitted. Thankfully for him, Rosalie and their daughter were out shopping so he had time to prepare for her hitting him.

"I know.. I feel guilty.. We could have died and they would never have known where we were.. My parents wouldn't have known what happened to me and found out they'd been lied to for months.. Kelly and Tom.. Probably Star too would hate me till they die.." Marco felt a comforting arm wrap around him.

"But we didn't die! That's what counts... It may have taken some time but we did good and came home safe! Plus you learnt a new spell and I'm sure you will only grow from this..." Sven paused and then sat in Sammy's seat.

"Take a seat at my desk Marco." Sven waved his hand to the seat opposite from him. Humouring him, Marco sat down.

"6.. 7 Months ago now when we found you in the woods... We just thought we'd found a strange runaway. We thought it was just a small deed we probably would forget in a few days time.. Yet we have slain dragons and giant spiders. We did the trials and got the scissors. We killed a soul eating beast and we even surfed down that waterfall. We saw people failed by a hero so chose to become heroes for them. We have done everything we have because you've been by our side leading us down this strange and ever weird road of adventure. At first, I thought you were just some bragging little shit who had some big friends. Truthfully when I heard you got given the job at the castle cause you were buddies with the Princess I thought you were like every cheap bastard who rose to the top on graces and looked down on us who worked for it. But, you were nothing like that. You chose a hard path and have fought tooth and nail to reach this point. Yes, they would miss you and mourn you but answer me this... Would you go back and change it all? Would you beg that princess for a second chance? Or would you do it all again?" Sven glared at him with a seriousness Marco had rarely seen him with. He took in each and every word before smiling.

"I'd do it again and again.. Each time getting better and faster until even you couldn't out run me!" Marco smiled. Sven put his hand on the table and Marco grabbed it. They shook hands and then stood up. They turned to see the handle turning and the door open revealing Rosalie. She dropped the shopping and fell to her knees.

"I got this.. You head to bed Hero!" Sven laughed, patting Marco on the back before heading over to hold his wife.

"Good Luck... Hero.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fable Seekers#7**

 **The Test Of Time**

Marco looked up from his breakfast to the many faces that were watching him. He bit into his toast and grew more conscious that their gaze never left him.

"What are you all looking at?" Annoyance starting to get to him, Marco questioned. They looked at each other before Lily decided to be the one to speak.

"We want to come watch.. I mean its your big test day and we want to be there to cheer you on?" Lily explained as Marco suddenly started to feel embarrassed. He wasn't sure of the full details of the test. He'd been informed to come in disguise and that Heckapoo would come to fetch him. He relented to their request however.

"I will have to ask.. But if you are allowed.. Then you can come!" Everyone began to cheer as Marco faced back to his food in order not to show everyone the big smile he was wearing.

/

The high spirits that were cheering in the Reverie Estate were not reflected in dining hall of the Butterfly Kingdom. Star's darkened gaze was fixed on her mother. She shoved food into her mouth and chewed in silence. Moon merely smiled as she ate. River, who was oblivious to the whole situation, took the chance of no one looking at him to take as much meat as he could and hide it in his beard for later. Moon had promised a 'show' later on but told him there would be no food or banquet to follow so he wanted to be prepared.

"Something on your mind pumpkin?" River, satisfied with his food stash, decided to break the silence. Star didn't look at him at first but turned to speak to her father.

"I'm just hoping CERTAIN people keep their promises.." Star stated bitterly. River turned from Moon to Star, from Star to Moon and finally to Manfred who shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyone care to explain what promises are to be kept?" River trod on egg shells as he tried to work out why breakfast had a side of tension to it.

"Moon pie?" River persisted when no one answered. Moon let out a sigh before breaking eye contact with Star.

"River dear, I told you already that later today we would be watching a show of great entertainment. You see, our daughter will be trying to prove if she really has what it takes to be called the Princess of The Butterfly Kingdom. Does she have the knowledge, strength and endurance of the girl she believes she is. I have called in one of the 'Fable Seekers' a newly appointed SS Ranked party who are on their way to being this kingdoms first official SSS Rank endorsed party. If Star proves herself then she can demand the things she wants of me." Moon explained with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm seems a tad unfair for our pumpkin to fight against an experienced adventurer?" River reasoned with an unnatural level of logic.

"Worry not, this adventurer is similar to Star's age. If she is so confident that she is above her peers so should easily win this."

"Someone our Star's age? She couldn't possibly lose! No one near her age stands any chance against her!" River chuckled with pride. He turned to Star.

"What exactly is it you want from your mother?"

"I want to know where Marco is." Star answered bitterly. She excused herself from the table and left the room. River looked at his wife smiling and put a thing or two together.

"So the boy left on your word.. And the mystery warrior is coming at your word? Similar age? A real test?" River began to ask aloud as Moon nodded to him confirming his suspicions.

"This will be a rather interesting show!" River proclaimed as he bit into his corn. Moon turned to Star's empty seat and felt a sliver of guilt about hiding things from the girl but knew she needed to grow.

/

Heckapoo stepped out of the portal and prepared herself. She cut a portal above her as someone dropped down to grab her. Cutting open another the little girl rolled to the ground at her feet.

"Hello Ellie!" Heckapoo laughed as she poked the little girls cheek.

"Hi Hecky! I'll get you next time!" Alex's sister stood up and ran away. Heckapoo could hear her calling out for Ivy so the two could prepare for their next surprise attack.

She walked into the living room and found no one there. The main reception had been fruitless too. Heckapoo finally heard voices coming from the garden so walked out to see then and that's when she saw him.

His black boots sparkled from where they'd been cleaned like new. They seemed to be more military like than she remembered and recognised them as similar to a pair she'd seen in one of Marco's army programs. He still donned his black trousers but was now paired with a black shirt with a thin red tie. Over that he wore his Spider-Coat. With just that he would have looked like an official bad ass in anyone's books but in addition to his clothes he was wearing a Japanese Kitsune mask and his hood up concealing his identity. He looked up through the mask and Heckapoo noticed his usual dreamy brown eyes were now a deep red.

"How do I look?" Came a voice from behind the mask, however, not a voice Heckapoo recognised.

"Marco is that you?" She wanted to confirm. If it was her friend she must admit he looked amazing and if not she was going to kick his butt for touching her friends stuff. Marco lifted the mask and revealed his identity. Heckapoo noticed his eyes changed back to brown.

"Yup its me H-Poo! Seems if the disguise is good enough to fool you then it should be no problem!" He said with a smile.

"You look amazing by the way but what's with the disguise?" Heckapoo asked confused. She didn't recall Moon mentioning it was a requirement.

"Queen Moon said I need to conceal who I am until the test is over. I'm not sure why but I think this will work. I went to Earth and borrowed a mask from a different country than I'm from. I saw this one in an anime once and I wanted it. Me and Lily put a few enchantments on it and my clothes to give me better protection. I don't know who my opponent is but I will be ready for anyone!" Marco smiled, already confident in his victory.

"Don't get cocky now! We didn't train you for that!" A voice laughed behind them. Turning they saw that the rest of the fable seekers had made disguises too. Not nearly as efficient as Marco's more like they were going to a masquerade ball. Marco smiled back at them and pulled his mask down.

"I'm confident BECAUSE you all trained me. Now since we're all here let's go." Marco cut open a portal and disappeared through it followed by Heckapoo, Alex, Sven, Tank, Sammy and Lily.

The group reappeared in the main hall of the Butterfly Kingdom. Guards rushed forward to contain them but were frozen with a few whispers from Marco, Lily and Heckapoo. Marco walked to the thrones as sitting there was Moon, River and Star. They had watched their entrance and his advance. Moon knew who was behind the masks, River had a clue but Star had no idea. All she knew was someone had entered without permission and had resisted her guards. She leapt at the man in red and tried to kick him. He grabbed her by the foot and threw her into a pillar. She went to raise her wand to him only to find Moon standing in her way.

"Star! Can you please not attack the guests!" She moaned softly. She turned to the guests who took a knee in her presence. Marco felt guilty for throwing Star but wasn't sure of what to say to the girl. He wasn't even sure that she had noticed his absence.

"Come now, I've told you before, you do not have to bow to me." Moon said to the man in red. He stood up and nodded towards River in acknowledgement. River was now certain who was behind the mask but Star was all the more confused. Someone had broken several castle rules, hurt the Princess and didn't have to bow to the king and queen. Who was this guy?

"I'm glad you brought your companions, I was worried you wouldn't since I never mentioned it. I've been excited to meet them! So as for today's events. Star, come here." Star got up and walked to her mothers side. The man was taller than her by at least a head, he looked like some sort of anti-hero or villain. She could tell he was strong which made her confused. Someone both her mother and Heckapoo knew that she didn't.

"Today is a test of two kinds. One, for my daughter. She seeks to prove her strength as a Princess and a warrior so for that I have found a suitable opponent. To gain the allegiance and support of our Kingdom the SS Ranked Adventurer Party, The Fable Seekers send their newest and youngest recruit to represent them. If he wins we shall acknowledge your strength, if he loses we shall still consider it. Star if you win I'll tell you where exactly is Marco Diaz." Marco looked down at Star and was surprised by the spiteful face she took on when looking at her mother.

 _"So she knows I'm missing and wants to know where I am? Interesting, I'll play Moon's game."_ Marco thought to himself before addressing the pair.

"Thank you again Moon for such an opportunity and I look forward to our duel Star Butterfly." Star didn't recognise the voice or the red eyes that appeared from behind the mask.

"Let's just get it over with and that's PRINCESS Star Butterfly to you." Star said hatefully. Marco merely chuckled which only angered her further. She stormed out from the room and went to get ready. Moon dismissed the guards and locked the doors. Finally the group was alone. Marco pulled off his mask and hood revealing himself to River.

"Marco m'boy! I knew it! What a fine man you've grown into, I can tell this duel will be one for the ages!" River exclaimed loudly as he greeted Marco with a hand shake. He rushed off to introduce himself to the Fable Seekers who were standing back after not having many interactions with Nobles or Royalty.

"Thank you for playing along with me Marco" Moon said with a smile as she pulled him in for a hug.

"It's cool. I figured it must have been for a reason, so can I know what it is?"

"Well.. When she finally found out your were missing it was because her friends prompted her too, she insulted both your abilities and Sir Lavabo and truthfully I could not deal with it. I was both angry and ashamed so I decided to make her work for it. If she managed to beat you I'd tell her everything but if she failed I would leave that to you. Plus it doubles as a good test of your strength. A pissed off Star after training for months is a good opponent any day. Although truthfully I'm rooting for you." Moon chuckled as Marco laughed at the story.

"Well I guess I should be happy she wants to know where I am. It must have been her trying to use a spying spell on me a little while ago." Marco reasoned. He explained what had happened to Moon in more detail.

"So immediately after agreeing to my terms she tried to break them… Mmm I see. Well in that case I shall definitely be cheering for you. Anyway, I'll go greet your companions and show them to their seats. I think you have another person to invite, don't you? I have already invited the other Knights and Squires but I left the last one for you." Marco smiled as she winked. She rushed off to stop River from trying to wrestle with Tank who was unsure whether to take part or not. Marco vanished through a portal and arrived at a big wooden door.

 **'Knock, Knock'**

Marco breathed in deeply as the door opened. Standing in front of him in his usual attire between a Knight and a cleaner was his mentor. He pulled up his yellow gloves before stepping forward. He held his scissors to his heart and spoke.

"I, Sir Lavabo, Present myself to thee." Marco smiled beneath his mask, his mentor had seen through it in seconds.

"I, Marco Diaz, Present myself to thee." He pulled out his scissors and repeated the actions. Lavabo smiled widely, barley able to hold back his tears of pride and joy.

"Come in, I'm sure we don't have long but for the time we have, how about you tell me everything?" Lavabo ushered Marco inside where the two got lost in conversation, each trying their hardest to hide how happy the meeting made them.

/

Star stood alone in the stadium. Around her were the various Knights and Squires of the Kingdom. They were being allowed to attend the 'royal show' as a reward for their hard work. Star scowled that her mother would turn this into an even bigger theatrical spectacle than it had been already. She turned punishing Star into a reward for the people who had laughed at her. To add insult to injury the only people cheering for Star in the home guest seats were Tom, Pony Head and Kelly. Everyone else including her parents seemed to be on the away teams side.

Star shook off her doubt and her negativity. She pushed the hurt into the back of her mind and tightened her grip on her wand. She walked into the starting area for the duel and turned to face her mother.

"Oh gracious, Moon the Undaunted. It appears your challenger has failed to turn up? I take it we can declare this my victory?" Star smirked. The rude and disrespectful joke who was meant to fight her wasn't here and that only helped her cause.

"What are you talking about Sweetie? He's right on time!" Moon called back. Star span her head back to see a portal open and two men exit. One was her joke of the opponent and the other… Lavabo. Star watched Lavabo laugh like he was laughing with an old friend.

"Seriously! Who are you?" Star yelled at the redly dressed man. He looked at her with his red eyes which only served to unsettle her. Lavabo waved goodbye and proceeded to rush over to the away seating area where he'd been saved a prime seat by Queen Moon.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Star yelled again, angry that she'd been ignored. The man scratched his head as if he was thinking.

"Well.. That's strange.. I could have sworn the Royal Mewman Guide to Princess Etiquette states that 'One must present their own name when asking for another'. Faux Pas Princess!" The man laughed back. Star gritted her teeth but took note of his final words.

"Why do you know an Earthen phrase like faux pas?" Star asked again.

"Well let's just say your not the only one to visit Earth.. To see the joys of Echo Creek but the difference is.. Hmm no I'll save that last gem!" Star's face flushed red with rage as she realised that the man was toying with her. He could easily have found out that information from anyone here and since he seemed to know quite a few people in the palace she removed the thought from her head.

"Star Butterfly of the Butterfly Kingdom, Ready!" She called out silencing the crowd. She smiled at the man as she could get her first answer from him. He turned to Moon and yelled to her.

"Erm Same!" Moon nodded and shot up a ball of coloured light to signify the start of battle. The man remained still. He looked back at Star and then bowed.

"Ladies first?" Star could no longer visibly hide her anger. He had pissed her off royally. Her mothers puppet who kept mocking her.

"Why thank you.." Star began to twirl on the spot before jumping into the air and kicking it. She landed with flare and then directed her wand to the man.

 **"SUPER STRAWBERRY SHAKE QUAKE!"** Screamed Star as a blast of pink filled with giant strawberries were blasted towards Marco. He smiled and kicked them all up into the air. He whispered something she didn't hear and held his hand up. Seeing that her spell had no effect Star kept trying.

 **"CUPCAKE BLAST!"**

 **"SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!"** The rain of cakes fell down onto the Red Knight. He started to hit them with his hands as he was washed away by the tsunami of syrup. Star started to laugh as she walked towards the mess where he was just standing. She kicked at a few of the strawberries and oversized cupcakes seeing if beneath the sticky mess she could find her opponent. After walking around for a few minutes she looked up at the stands to see everyone holding plates and eating food. She looked closer and noticed they had plates full of sliced cake and syrup dipped strawberries with more syrup on the side. She span around to find her opponent handing the last plate of food to a very excited River.

He jumped down, back into the fight. He looked up as Star stood livid with hate. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for you patience. We wanted to thank you for coming by offering our own magical treats. Now to get onto the real fight and we should all thank the Princess for her.. Party tricks." Star couldn't see his face but knew that he was smiling beneath that mask. He had toyed with her completely and even made everyone think she was in on it. Some of her most old and precious original spells made into a joke.

"So you want to play the big man?" Star couldn't even look at him any more. She didn't know who this man was but she knew she hated him.

 **"Cataclysmi-"**

"Wait!.." Star stopped casting the spell as the man started to stretch his arms. He looked at his feet and sighed as they were sticky in the syrup.

"Let me just clean up **. RECTIFY!** " Marco yelled out in his disguised voice. All of the remains of Stars spells started to gather in the middle of them both. With a flick of his hand the remains turned to glitter and flew back into Stars wand. She looked back up at the stands and noticed the food they were eating was still there. Whoever he was he could control his magic. With a single word and no wand he'd returned her own magic to its very core. Star started to truly understand she wasn't dealing with a normal opponent.

"Okay, you're good to go!" The man called over with a thumbs up. She nodded back as the crowd cheered at their sportsmanship.

 **"Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!"** Star held her wand into the air and seemed to wait. Marco looked up to see something flying towards him at an alarming rate. From the wording of the spell and the memory of him stopping Star using it before he knew he had to act. He saw the object drawing closer now. It was a flaming skull with pink and baby blue flames. The force it was heading to him at would mean that it would destroy this whole area. He chuckled a little realising that he had already gotten under Star's skin, a common tactic in a fight to undermine your opponent.

Marco cut a portal with his scissors and held his staff sword into the air.

 **"REJECTION!"** Marco yelled the spell out loud and then followed it up with two more of the same spell. As the chant rang out into the air the skull seemed to slow before dropping into the portal and then reappearing beside Marco. He caught it in his hands and shook the rest of the flames off. He put it on his head and looked at Star.

"Come on, guess who I am Princess!" He laughed as she fired some nameless beams of magic at him. He dodged them with ease as if he was dancing. Reflecting a few spells with his dagger as he danced through them. From the crowd Alex cheered loudly as his pupil used his mastery of his technique to glide across the battlefield.

"It's Ludo!" Marco laughed before throwing the skull back at Star. As she slid to the right to dodge it Marco whispered a simple wind spell that took her legs out forcing her to fall over.

 **"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"** Marco simply deflected the hearts with his sword. They were fast and sharp but nothing compared to the attacks he had taken from the Spider Queen.

 **"Rainbow Blast! Rainbow Fist Punch! ROLLING THUNDER LIGHTNING BLAST!"** Star screamed in quick succession. He smiled and dug his sword into the ground. He took each of the rainbow attacks without moving. His stance was firm and his defence unbreakable. Just like Tank had taught him. For the lightning spell he needed speed. He threw his sword up to draw in most of the lightning and then used the Shadow step that Sven had taught him to dodge the light by moving in the shadows the sword created under the assault of light. Star started to breath deeply. So many spells in quick succession was tedious on the body yet the man wasn't even phased. Star decided she would use everything she had left.

 **"Narwhal Blast!, SPIDER WITH A TOP HAT BLAST! WARNICORN STAMPEDE! SHIMMERING DESTRUCTO CANNON!"** Star knelt beside the spider as he fired his minigun at the boy. Star fired multiple heart tipped missiles after him too. She could no longer see him from behind the wall of Warnicorns but once the explosion ended they rushed in. Star waited for the dust to settle as she covered her eyes to protect them. Her spells turned to magic and returned to her wand as she walked over to the giant hole where her foe was before. She looked down into the hole and saw nothing inside. Looking around she expected to see him now waiting behind her but when she turned he was no where. She looked around confused when she was suddenly kicked to the floor and fell into the hole. She saw him standing above her walking on the air. She couldn't believe that nothing she had done had fazed him. She climbed from the hole, ignoring his taunting words and went to walk past her mother to the exit.

"Star! Where are you going!" Moon called out to her as everyone began to whisper about what was happening.

"I'm LEAVING! I don't have to put up with this. I have no reason to fight him other than to please you so I'm leaving!" She yelled back at her mother in a furious rage and began walking again when someone whistled out to her.

"Hey Princess! You sure about that!" The man called out waving to her. He'd opened up his jacket revealing his smartly dressed attire. Star turned and waited for him to continue.

"You say you have nothing to fight me for... But what about to avenge the one you lost?" Star stared at him in silence.

"Aren't you curious? Why Marco Diaz never came home?" He knew he was being cruel but Star needed to finish this fight. They both did.

"What do you know of Marco!" She yelled back. The whispering crowd fell silent as they realised something big was happening.

"Not much! He was as brave as he was foolish. He did his best to save everyone he could... He is a hero.."

"So nothing new.." Star twirled her body around and began to walk again as he called out one last time.

"Sorry, He was a hero. He was weak. He was fragile and most of all... His blood was a deeper red than the tattered hoodie he stained it with." Star span round with a look that was trying to kill. She took a step and her whole body glowed gold as she turned into her butterfly form.

"LIES!" She screamed back at him.

"I am many things, but a liar isn't one." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bundle of red. Throwing it to her feet he waited for her to pick it up.

Star held up the hoodie. Certainly it looked like one of Marco's.. There were a giant claw mark down the back that had been crudely sewn up. A sleeve was missing completely and there was tears and rips all over it. The final thing that drew Star's eyes was the giant hole in the shoulder of it. A deeper red surrounded the wound in a large quantity. She tightened her grip on the hoodie as her hands began to shake. She pulled it closer to her and she knew it was his. It had his scent, it was strong on it.

"WHERE IS HE?" She yelled, still staring at the hoodie.

"Well... I can say without a shadow of doubt, that every remaining piece of him is in this ring with us." Star felt her tears escape her eyes as she started to cry into the hoodie, falling to her knees. Members of the crowd began to mumble and some picked up their weapons. Lily started to chant a spell from behind Queen Moon and held her staff up high. The area around Star and Marco was surrounded in a clear bubble that when people tried they couldn't get through it. Moon turned to Lily behind her.

"Thank you dear, what a marvellous spell!" Lily smiled with pride and bowed to accept the compliment.

Across the field in the booth supporting Star, Pony Head started to bang her horn against the bubble.

"I'm GONNA KILL HIM! NO ONE HURTS THE EARTH TURD BUT ME!" She screamed much to Tom and Kelly's surprise. They were aware that Pony had formed some sort of bond with Marco but never actually thought she cared.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT HELPING ME!" She screamed at them. Kelly wrapped the red scarf tighter around her neck as Tom stood and put his hand on Pony's neck.

"Pony, Marco is fine." He assured her.

"Erm.. Like? Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what he said?" She retorted sarcastically.

"He's telling the truth Pony Head. Marco is safe and sound." Kelly said from behind the scarf.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously, she smelt gossip.

"Because he's standing there right in front of Star." Tom said as Pony's mouth dropped wide open. She looked down at the finely dressed man and then back at Tom. Then back at the man, then back at Tom. Then back at the man, then at Kelly and then back at Tom.

"SHUT UP! NO WAY!"

"Yep, I recognise his coat from when I saw him again in the Underworld."

"And I can tell it's him from just remembering how he was at Lake Lava Beach" Tom and Kelly nodded in agreement at their words. Neither had openly discussed running into Marco but both figured the other had.

"So wait... You both have seen Marco and knew he was okay.. But neither of you decided to tell Star that?" Pony raised an eyebrow. Both went to speak and went silent not knowing what to say.

"Let me guess... You decided not to get involved and let Star actually notice he was missing. While she's been pretending he doesn't exist he's been adventuring and getting seriously strong enough to be B-Fly. But, it got too much as she continued to ignore him so you tried to push her to notice he was missing. Like you, Moon was annoyed at how long it took her to notice so put about this little test to let her find him when in reality he's right in front of her?" The two stared at the horse head as she clearly explained exactly what had happened.

"I thought so! I knew it! Anyway... Why is he trying to make her upset?"

"He's not... He's trying to make her angry. He wants her to fight him.." Kelly explained.

"Why?"

"I think this is Marco's test as well as Stars. I don't think it's for the allegiance of the Kingdom like Queen Moon said as the Fable Seekers are already allied with the Butterfly Kingdom." Tom added further. At the mention of the Fable Seekers Pony Head froze and turned slowly to the other two. She tried to recall the party in the bounce lounge where she'd been taken. All she had remembered was something grabbing her, pulling her through a portal and then the world went red.

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! EARTH TURD YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Pony screamed through the bubble. Marco looked up at her banging her head against the bubble, her voice was silenced so he had no idea what she was saying but he couldn't help but think he may have missed even her when he was away and looked forward to meeting up after this fight.

"I'll kill you.." Came a whisper from Star. Marco didn't quite hear it so took a step closer.

"What was that Princess?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared as she lunged at him. She brought fist after fist down on him as he raised his arms to shield his face. She pummelled on the boy before standing back and raising a fist to him.

"DIE!" Her hand began to glow bright gold as an aura surrounded it. Marco shot up and cupped his hand together with hers.

 **"VOID SEAL!"** Marco yelled as the glow faded and Star turned back into her normal form. She raised her hand and tried to fire magic at him but nothing happened. She picked up the wand and tried again but nothing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" She screamed as she hit her fists against him.

"I'm done with the magic. Fight me like a warrior." He cut a portal and pulled a sword from the rift. He threw it to her feet and tossed a shield there too. He walked back towards the starting position and readied himself.

"Come at me like you want to kill me... And maybe I'll tell you the words he wanted you to hear.." Star looked up at his words. He was holding back Marco's last words... The last words to her. He would talk... He would scream and then he'd beg for forgiveness.

Star grabbed both the shield and sword and readied herself. He stood still. Not moving an inch as she waited. She pushed the anger away and focused her mind. She felt the balance in the sword and the strength in the shield. He had armed her with weapons made for battle and weapons that would kill. She would deliver on that potential.

Deciding to speed things up Marco made the first move. He rushed forward thrusting his blade at Star. She held her shield up as she blocked the barrage. She slashed her sword but found nought but air. She felt a sharp kick to the back of her neck that knocked her to the floor. She immediately rolled out the way as he brought his sword down into the ground. She kicked him away before jumping to her feet. She should have remembered he was light on his feet. From the feeling when she kicked him she knew he had jumped backwards and avoided most of the hit. He was swift, he was nimble. A skilful swordsman but knew exactly how and when to take a hit. A master of magic and an unimaginably foe. Star wiped the sweat from her brow and tied up her hair. It was caked in dirt and sweat but she didn't care. All she cared about was the person in front of her. He slid off his jacket, throwing it to the side. He loosened his tie and once again readied his stance.

This time Star made the first move, a move she would regret. As she drew closer he began to throw knives at her that had been strapped to his back. She used the shield to block a few and hit the rest away with the sword but he was able to then slide beneath her feet and pull them with him taking her out. She rolled forward and span her shield round hitting him in the shoulder and sending him flying. It was the first real hit that she'd had on him all day and from it she learnt a lot. He may be strong but he was still light. A hit from her clearly hurt and would send him flying so the more hits she landed the less he would last against him.

She followed up her attacking move charging at the recovering man only to be tripped again and kicked in the stomach. She tried to jump to her feet again but he kicked her legs out and then kneed her in the head. She fell back in pain but didn't stop. She wiped the blood from her lips and spat out the rest. She ran forward knocking his sword from his hand with the shield and raising her sword high above them, bringing it down and crunching into his flesh. He kicked her away, clutching at his shoulder. His arm hung limp at his side as she smiled. Her bloody grin unnerved him a bit but he did ask for it.

 **"Full Heal!"** Marco said as he held his palm to his arm. It would still hurt but he ripped off the remains of his shirt to reveal the wound had healed. Beneath his shirt was nothing but a gallery of scars and bruises. His body was covered in wounds that had been healed. Star almost gasped at how painful some of them must have been but then moaned as she realised he may have blocked her magic but he still had his own.

She decided not to give him the chance to fully recover and ran at him intending to repeat the mistake. He lifted his mask enough that she could see him smiling wide as he spoke one word.

 **"Eclipse Noire"** Star felt the world go black and numb. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she couldn't taste or smell and she could no longer feel anything. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened. When things were or what she had become. Darkness surrounded her and was her. She had been covered by it and embraced by it.

 **"Twilight, Moonlight.."** Star sat up from the ground gasping for air, she wasn't sure when she started to hold her breath but she started to choke from the sudden intake. She looked around her to see she was still in the stadium, still fighting against the murderer. She went to grab her weapons and noticed they were gone.

"Magic... Weaponry... So now it's hand to hand combat" Marco listed off the things he knew Moon would be looking for from them both. He was sure he had excelled in showing battle prowess, strategy and a finesse for getting to his opponent. He had clearly shown he was capable but left his greatest strength until last. Star stood up to face him noticing he had changed his top and put his jacket back on. He had robbed her of everything to get changed and shake up her focus.

"This ends. Now." She said as she ran at him. She jumped and kicked at him. He blocked her kick with ease and went to punch her only for her to twirl around and back hand him across the face. He had shown her that move... She had laughed and said she'd never use it as she had magic but look at her now.

Marco blocked attack after attack as Star ran at him with tears in her eyes. She no longer cared for the fight, she didn't care for her mother, her father, her friends or her kingdom. Her mind, heart and body was all for destroying the man in front of her. She was relentless as she kicked him in the gut sending him flying. It was at that moment she realised something.

"FIGHT BACK." She yelled at him. He started to laugh and picked himself up. She realised this whole time he had only countered her attacks or dodged. He had moved to provoke her but he could have ended this many times.

"You want me to go all out?" He asked mischievously. She nodded and he smiled. He clapped his hands together and bowed. Before she could be confused by his actions he rushed forward. She could barley kept up with his movements as she was forced to block his punch. She went sliding backwards and he continued to assault her. She felt her arms begin to tire and ache as he went for her. Finally breaking through her guard he kicked her to the ground and held his heel to her neck.

"DO IT!" She yelled at him.

"Okay.." Star closed her eyes and waited for death.

 **"Full Heal! Void Release! Rectify!"** Star felt the pressure let up on her body as all of her magic returned, her pain faded and everything became clear. She jumped up and looked at him. He had in one hand a sword of fire with lightning running through it and the other a sword of ice so cold it gave the illusion it had blue flames.

"Come at me with everything you've got." Star felt her power surge through her as she pulled all of her magic into a ball. She thrust her fist into it and stretched it into a staff. Her whole potential and magic was now a single use weapon. She ran at him as he did too, they collided with each other as he struck both of his swords against her staff causing a large explosion.

Everyone watched in awe as the whole bubble began to shake. Cracks appeared from both ends as the two people fell to the floor at opposing ends. Star could barley open her eyes as her whole body coursed with pain and aching. She lifted her head off the ground only to see him standing up and brushing himself off. She began to sob into the ground defeated as the crowd remained silent. Moon flew down towards the arena carrying Lily in her arms. She rushed to Star's side and began to heal her as Moon walked over to Marco.

"The victor of this battle has been decided! The winner, from the Fable Seekers Party, MARCO DIAZ!" Moon raised his hand into the air as Marco pulled his mask off. His hood fell down revealing to the stunned crowd his true identity. Star looked up from the ground and began to crawl towards him. Lily helped her up, continuing to heal her, as she limped closer to Marco.

Marco stood still, not knowing what to expect as she finally reached him, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug before beginning to cry and passing out. She began to fall to the floor but he caught her and began to carry her back to the castle as the crowds erupted in cheers for their winner.

/

"How is she?" Marco looked up from his seat to see Tom, Kelly and Pony Head standing in the doorway. He'd sent the Fable Seekers home early since he wasn't sure when Star would wake and was now sitting by her side.

"She's okay, just exhausted. Lily healed her and myself up to the best condition we could be in." Marco replied as they all rushed in to hug him.

"You were amazing!" Kelly exclaimed as she gesture some of his moves back to him.

"She's right dude! Where in the multi-verse did you learn all that stuff!" Tom asked as he looked at his own hands and realised if Marco could grow that strong when he really tried how much stronger could he as a demon grow.

"Yeah... I guess you were pretty cool. But you still hurt B-Fly and If you ever kidnap me again Marco I will kill you!" Pony Head threatened pointing her new fake horn at his neck.

"Ease up guys, I'm as exhausted as Star. It's super nice to see you all again... I missed you so much.." Marco pulled them all back in for a hug which made them all smile.

"So dude! Catch us up!" Marco began to tell his tale again from his arrival back at Mewni and onward. The three sat on the bed and started to listen. Star had woken up but was pretending to be asleep as she also listened to his story.

He told them everything, All of his journey, his battles and near-death experiences. He told them everything that had happened from the Spider-Queen to the Demon King. From the Undead Skeleton Dragon to the battle for the crown of the dead. Marco smiled as he recounted his stories to the adoring crown who munched on their snacks left over from the fight.

Marco eventually brought his story to an end on this morning when he had met Star again for the first time in eight months. The girl had immediately hated him and that's when he first heard that his test to prove that his quest had been the right choice would be a battle against Star. He confessed his guilt for hurting her and admitted that he made the hoodie look worse than it did from his fights. He knew that he needed to push Star to her limits and did so.

"Wow... You've done and seen so much... SS-Rank!?" Tom questioned surprised.

"Yep, that happened recently but our goal is to get to SSS-Rank before the end of my 2 years."

"So your actually planning on coming back?" Kelly asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course! I promised! I want to be a Knight of Mewni. It's why I came back here and left home in the first place. Star must have known that the Wash was exactly where I needed to be. I know everyone says that she did it out of spite but I want to believe that she knew... I mean... It's two years... I came back from Heckapoo's dimension after 16 years because she asked me to." Marco chuckled remembering how taken with his abs Star had been.

"Wow... Dude you are incredible.. I feel like such an idiot now... I've done nothing for all those months you've been away!" Tom admitted glumly.

"That's not true! Your Dad told me how much you've been trying to step up your responsibilities back in the Underworld, He's proud of you... And so am I!" Marco said smiling at his friend. Tom blushed a little under embarrassment.

"Well What about me!" Everyone turned to look at Pony Head.

"Well what?"

"I mean... You had that moment with Kelly on the beach and gave her your scarf. You caught up with Tom and his family in the Underworld but me? You threw me in a cage and gave me back to my dad!" Pony groaned.

"It was a quest!" Marco laughed. Pony frowned at him but couldn't stay mad when the others joined in with his laughing.

"Well.. I'll forgive you." She pouted which made him smile. He opened a portal and pulled out a small helmet.

"Here" Marco threw it over to her and it slid on with ease. Best of all she could see through the holes in it unlike her other helmet.

"Oh my gosh Marco! You got me a present!" She shrieked in a high pitch voice. She swung her head around to make her horn appear like a sword making the others laugh.

Star listened as they continued to talk and laugh away before finally everyone but Marco left. She pretended to roll onto her side so she didn't have to face him. Marco sat back down beside her before speaking out loud.

"Star, I'm pretty sure your awake but don't worry… you can keep pretending, it actually makes this easier for me." Marco admitted. He ran his hand through his hair picking out a piece of cupcake from the battle before. He looked at the back of Star's head and her golden hair. Her slender figure given form by her blanket. He wanted to reach out and hold her… if only for a minute.

"I guess the first thing I should say is I'm sorry… or I would have but I can't anymore. I'm not sorry for coming back to Mewni, I'm not sorry for being selfish and wanting you by my side. I may have had the path made easier for me by Jackie but that's only because she could see what we were denying. I always wanted to be the best friend I could be… there was a time I dreamed of more.. To be a hero, your protector and even more than that. Then the blood moon happened and you made it clear that you wanted a friend. I decided then and there that its what I would always try to be.

But when you told me you liked me and then left I got confused. Did I really deserve a chance with you? I came to Mewni and tried to help… I didn't really end up doing much but I can proudly say I tried, I tried my best for you. I came back to Mewni seeking knighthood, adventure and your heart.

My knighthood was a joke and your heart was so sealed off from me that you left me in the dark at the bottom of the castle. Out of sight and out of mind. I know it was months before you even noticed me missing… maybe even thought about me but you were never out of my mind. So many times did I want to come back and show you everything. However, I promised Lavabo and Moon that I'd make them proud and prove myself. So I must.

I'm leaving again Star and.. I won't be back for a while. I do still want to be a knight and still want to be by your side but every day I spend as a Fable Seeker I realise I do want that life too. I'm scared that when the time comes I'll let you down... Well It's nothing new I guess. I have to go now, I don't want my friends to wait too long for me.

Goodbye Star Butterfly, I Love you." Marco leant over gently and kissed her on the forehead. Star felt her face turn bright red from the feeling his lips left. She wanted to turn round, grab him and beg him to stay but wasn't sure if she was really allowed to. She was with Tom and, although they had their problems, she wanted to make it work. She didn't want to lose Marco forever however so turned in her bed to face an empty chair.

"Marco?" She said aloud as she saw the open door in her room. Star crawled to the side of the bed falling to the floor in pain. She may have been physically healed but all the exhaustion and the memory of the pain was still with her. She forced herself up and ran from her room. She knew where he would go. To see her mother.

Star slid through the halls and jumped down the stairs before kicking open her mothers door. She was just in time to see a portal close and her mother turn with a frown.

"Mum! Was that Marco! Where did he go!" Star asked quickly. Moon sighed and sat down.

"So you were awake?" She responded to Star's question with another question.

"What?" Star looked at her mother confused.

"Marco told me... He told you everything he wanted to clear his heart. He knew you were awake and pretending to be asleep. It hurt him Star. 8 Months and you still won't speak to him." Moon moaned at her daughter. Star wanted to respond in anger but only felt guilt fill her heart.

"You knew... That he would be the one to come fight me. That I would lose miserably and make a fool of myself." Star replied.

"Yes and No. Marco being your opponent was work of my doing after all. However, I don't think anyone thought you'd give into anger and hate so quickly that he looked like he was toying with you. Star, I am worried about you. As are all of your friends. You give up easily, you avoid effort and you let anger rule your heart. That's not the Star Butterfly any of us remember." Moon stood up and wrapped her arms around Star. She rested her head on her daughters.

"I don't want you to hate me but I needed something to wake you from the self destructive state you were heading for."

"You've done that now! So can you tell me where Marco went?" Star asked eagerly. She was hopeful for the answer this time around but that hope was crushed as her mother let go and walked from her.

"Mum.. You're going to tell me right?"

"no.." Moon whispered.

"Mum.. Please tell me?"

"No Star!"

"Why!?" Star stood up throwing the chair away from herself.

"Star, Our agreement was that if you won I would tell you where Marco is. You did not win. You lost. Even though that was the case I declared Marco the winner letting you know he was there. I gave you the chance to fix your mistakes and bring Marco home. You could have fixed everything and who knows, maybe you could ever have joined him on his adventurers. You could have grown stronger and more responsible, much like you need to and Marco has." Moon rubbed her forehead as if it was in pain. She looked at her daughters hurt expression. It wasn't rage this time, just hurt.

"So that's it? I lost.. So I lose my friend for good?" Star fell to her knees.

"No, He will come back at the end of his two years and you can still be friends.."

"No Mum... He told me himself that he thinks the more time he spends there the less he wants to leave." Moon managed to hide her shock but news of these feelings was new to her. She was under the impression Marco wanted nothing more than to return.

"Then it's a shame... But if that is what he chooses then that is what we must accept."

"WHY!" Star grabbed the bottom of her mothers dress and pulled herself closer.

"Star... Look on my desk." Moon pulled Star from the floor and forced her to see the two objects sitting on the desk. Star walked forward to see a dagger and a bag of gold.

"It's the dagger I gave him... And the gold he was given to help him on his journey. He returned them both." Moon said glumly. When Marco had told her he was grateful but thought the heirloom should be returned. She remembered when he gave her the Gold back. Part of her wanted to give it back to him but she knew it would be an insult to the boy. He wanted to continue his journey with what he himself had earned with his own hands. She admired his courage and resolve so didn't try to persuade him otherwise, but, with what Star had told her Moon considered maybe he was just making sure he didn't leave any loose ends.

"...I'm going to find him." Star walked away from the table and pulled a pair of dimensional scissors from her bag.

"Where are you going and how did you get those scissors?" Moon followed behind her as she tried to speed up to lose her.

"He is part of a famous adventurers group. The Fable Seekers. If I find them then I'll find Marco and they sell second hand pairs all the time in Quest Buy." Moon reached out to grab her daughter but missed. Star took a step back and tripped her mother up, sending Moon crashing to the floor.

"You can't stop me Mother." Star cut open a portal and jumped through it.

/

"So she didn't speak to you?" Marco looked up from the table to see the others looking at him worried.

"Where are your smiles? I won didn't I?" Marco laughed but no one changed their expression.

"Marco, you can't hide your feelings from us. We are so proud of you for winning and showing everyone what it means to be a Fable Seeker but it's clear that you're upset about something." Alex smiled at him, encouraging him to speak his mind.

"No.. She just laid there pretending to be asleep. I mean, I said everything I needed to say so I guess I feel better now but I really wish we could have fixed our problems." Marco admitted glumly.

"It's not too late? You could go speak to her?" Tank suggested.

"No... I mean I tried. If Star doesn't want things to change then I can't do anything about that. I'm going to focus on my life here, that's what matters!" Marco said with a bittersweet expression.

"Well until you head back on over to be a Knight of course!" Sven slapped him on the back as Marco agreed halfheartedly.

"So what would you do if she came here looking for you? Would you talk to her then?" Sammy asked while pushing Lily aside to get closer.

"No... Queen Moon made my location a term for our duel. If Star has found me it's because she used the Fable Seekers name. I owe Queen Moon so much and I want to keep her word. I also don't know what else I'm meant to say... So no the time to talk is gone... I just want to focus on us." Sammy nodded before grabbing Lily's hand.

"Okay, Me and Lily are going to head to the guild to see what quests are available. Just because you're on resting duty doesn't mean the rest of us are." Sammy said with a chuckle.

"I'll come with if you want?" Alex offered but got a stern rejection from both women.

"No... This is more of a ladies duty." Alex didn't really understand but he nodded nonetheless.

Lily and Sammy left the house and instead of taking a portal like usual they walked down the entrance of the estate where a girl stood smashing her fists against the gate.

"This is private property. What business do you have here?" Sammy said to the girl. Star looked up at the two girls in front of her. She didn't recognise either of them.

"Hello, My name is Star Butterfly and I'm looking for Marco? Is he home?" Star asked politely hoping she'd get a favourable response.

"We know who you are Princess, I healed you up after your little loss back in the kingdom." Star looked up at the girl and suddenly felt a little jealous that Marco was spending his time with such good looking girls.

"Oh that's great then can you let me in! This place has some weird magic stopping me from getting in." Sammy and Lily looked at each other before opening the gate and walking through. They left it open as Star tried to run through but seemed to hit a solid wall and was thrown back. Sammy reached over and closed the gates before the pair began to walk towards the main town.

"Wait!" Star called out to them. Neither of them stopped so she ran in front of them and forced them to face her.

"Why are you stopping me from seeing Marco?" Star's nose was bleeding but she didn't seem to have noticed.

"That's easy Princess. You had your chance back in your room but you ignored him and hurt him. Marco is like our little brother. He brought us all together and made our lives perfect. I don't want to see some confused pre-pubescent idiot hurting him because she can't decide which boy she wants to use to make herself feel better that particular day." Sammy looked at Lily who had unleashed the vicious words and was surprised. She had always had a sharp tongue and was no stranger to insulting people but that was usually lightly done.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you blew your chance. Marco wants to focus on his life and for now that doesn't mean you. If you really cared about him you would respect that."

Star stood under the women's gazes feeling inferior to them and even more broken than she had been before.

"Please... If he just knew I was here..." Star begged them but Lily held her hand up.

 _"So what would you do if she came here looking for you? Would you talk to her then?"_

 _"No... Queen Moon made my location a term for our duel. If Star has found me it's because she used the Fable Seekers name. I owe Queen Moon so much and I want to keep her word. I also don't know what else I'm meant to say... So no the time to talk is gone... I just want to focus on us."_ The voices came from Lily's palm as a small flame flickered with each word.

"He made his choice Princess, because you made yours. Go Home. Given your performance today you'd need at least a year and a half to be able to break the barrier around our home. By the time you got to the point where you could force him to see you he'll already be back in the kingdom. Go Home." Lily finished speaking and grabbed Sammy's hand. The two walked away leaving Star alone on the path. She looked back at the house and felt her tears start to fall. Cutting open a portal she followed their advice and went home. She felt powerless and without any one by her side. Her friends knew she had been in the wrong. Her parents had acted to make her understand that and she pushed Marco away when she should have been pulling him back.

 _'Marco may never come back'_ was all Star could think to herself as the portal closed ending this part of their story together.

'Marco Diaz, The Red Knight  
Affiliations: The Butterfly Kingdom, Heckapoo, Forger Of Scissors, Underworld Kingdom, Etc.  
Class: Magic Knight  
Guild Rank: SS  
Magic: Level 8*  
Combat: Level 9  
Intelligence: Level 9*'

* * *

 **A/N: Well :) I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked the story or the format let me know. I always look forward to leaving your reviews and finding out what you think!**


	8. Season Two AnnouncementUpdate

**Fable Seekers: Update *Season Two***

* * *

Firstly I would like to thank:  
 **Resurrection99**  
 **OddGodd**  
 **Skull Morph**  
 **TheBoysSA**  
 **MWarrior**  
 **AchingHeart2011**  
 **SleEpDepRiveDsOUl12345**  
 **Jayson-Master Of Storm**  
 **kozmos350**  
 **Oracle6044**  
 **OmegaDelta**  
 **Erzelion94**  
 **Anastasia**  
 **fartedandcraped**  
 **Fenrir Wylde Razgriz**  
 **PLSDOMOREOFTHIS**  
 **MarcoSketcher**  
 **OzymandiasMusic**  
 **Starco4everr**  
 **Straw dragon**  
 **And Guest.  
**  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and support in 'Marco and The Fable Seekers'. I would like to also thank any one who read and enjoyed my story.

It was the first time I'd tried writing the whole thing and then posting. Unlike the normal way I don't get feedback as I'm going along so it helped me know that you liked the story when you reviewed.

Season Two is being written and like the first Season will be posted in it's entirety. I hadn't planned on doing a second season in the beginning as I originally wrote this to satisfy my own curiosity and desire but like yourselves felt the story needed to continue. I've planned out the whole thing and I hope you will enjoy the next seven chapter of 'Marco and The Fable Seekers' when I release them (They should be longer than the first season). I will post it as a new story so you won't need to keep travelling to the 8th page.

Once again thank you for your support and I hope when it is finally ready you will enjoy the next instalment.

 **Levi Lemon.**


End file.
